The Iron Man Advent
by Jazz Garland
Summary: Ya ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de Master Albert y parece que Master Thomas tiene la misma ideología de su difunto ex-compañero. Ahora, los Megaman Aile, Ashe, Grey y Vent, acompañados de sus biometales, deberán detener los planes de Master Thomas, pero contarán con la ayuda de alguien del pasado, quien, puede ser la base de todos los sucesos a ocurrir en este futuro.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno este es mi primer Crossover, espero que les guste.**

***Iron Man/Tony Stark pertenece a Marvel cómics***

***Todos los Personajes de Megaman pertenecen a Capcom***

* * *

_Año:24XX_

_Ubicación: Base Voladora de los Guardianes, Alrededores del Campamento Hunter_

_Hora: 06:00 am_

Los hermanos Vent y Aile- el primero de cabello largo y de color castaño, uniforme de color azul y con un intercomunicador en la oreja izquierda, mientras la segunda era de pelo corto, también castaño, pero con una larga cola de caballo, uniforme similar, también de color azul, y un intercomunicador en la oreja izquierda- se dirigían corriendo a la sala de comando, habían recibido un mensaje urgente de parte de la comandante Prairie.

- ¿Qué crees que pase?¿Disidentes?- Le preguntó la joven a su hermano.

- No lo creo, esos robots descontrolados atacan todos los días.- Respondió este.- Además, recuerda lo que decía el mensaje:

_"Vent y Aile, preséntense en la sala de comando tan rápido como puedan, por lo que me han informado, presiento que se avecina algo muy grave."_

- "Tienes razón Vent, los disidentes son cosa de todos los días.- Dijo una voz que provenía de un pequeño artefacto de metal de color azul, con la apariencia similar a un rostro, con un cristal rojo en la supuesta frente de este aparato. Este 'biometal', como se le llamaba por tener vida y pensamientos propios, denominado Modelo X, estaba levitando y avanzando al mismo paso que los dos hermanos.- Solo me preocupa el qué podrá ser ese 'algo' y qué tan grave será"

- No te preocupes Modelo X, sea lo que sea, nosotros podremos resolverlo ¿No es cierto Aile?.

- Vent tiene razón, hemos estado ya en varios aprietos y siempre salimos ganando.

- "Llegamos"- Les dijo el Modelo X.

Para cuando ingresaron a la sala de comando de la base, encontraron a la comandante Prairie- quien, pese a verse igual a una niña en uniforme militar, era una reploid de más de 200 años- conversando con un robot de apariencia similar a la de un hombre de edad avanzada, jorobado, con un bigote al estilo oriental de color plomizo que llegaba casi al nivel del suelo, poseía 2 cristales a modo de ojos y uno tercero en la frente.

La expresión de la cara de la comandante expresaba temor y preocupación a gran escala frente a las cosas que le decía el anciano robot.

- "¿Qué hace Master Mikhail aquí?- Preguntó el Modelo X, refiriéndose al interlocutor de la comandante- ¿No debería estar en Legión?"

- No lo sé.- Susurro Vent, luego se acercó a Prairie y a Master Mikhail- Ehm...Prairie, Master Mikhail ¿Pasa algo?

Estos no le prestaron atención alguna y continuaron conversando. El joven pudo escuchar parte de lo que hablaban:

- No puede ser ¿Está seguro Master Mikhail?

- Te digo que es cierto- Aseguró Mikhail.- Entiendo el que no lo comprendas, de hecho, ni yo mismo lo creería de no ser por que él me lo dijo.

- Pero no parece posible ¿Por qué diría eso Master Thomas?-Preguntó Prairie.

- No lo sé, Prairie

- Ehm...¿Algo anda mal?- Volvió a preguntar Vent.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Prairie.- ¿Vent?¿Aile?¿Pasa algo?

- Ehm...Yo no sé- Respondió Vent.- Dínoslo tú, después de todo, tú nos llamaste.

- ¿Lo hice?...¡Ah,sí!- Exclamó Prairie- Perdón, lo había olvidado. Vengan, tengo que contarles algo.

Aile y el Modelo X se acercaron a donde se hallaban la comandante, Master Mikhail y Vent.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta Aile.

- Creo que eso lo podría explicar mejo Master Mikhail- Responde Prairie.

- Gracias comandante,- Dijo el sabio, luego, volteando hacia los hermanos, les dijo- Seguramente se preguntaran qué hago aquí ¿No es así?- Los dos jóvenes asintieron, el sabio soltó una ligera risa- Verán, la razón por la que estoy aquí presente es que, tal parece que algo malo le pasa a Master Thomas.

Vent y Aile se miran confundidos.

- De seguro recordarán los acontecimientos de hace una semana.- Continuó el sabio.- Cuando Master Albert unió los fragmentos del Modelo W con el fin de 'reiniciar el mundo'.

Los hermanos recordaron ese suceso, cuando, acompañados de Ashe y Grey, se infiltraron en Ouroboros, la nave de Master Albert compuesta de fragmentos del Modelo W, con el fin de destruir a la nave y detener al dueño de esta. Recordaron cuando entretuvieron a los 4 elegidos de los Modelos H, L, F y P, concluyendo con el sacrificio del Modelo Z a fin de que pudiesen escapar de la nave que se desmoronaba en pedazos.

- Bueno, ahora parece que Master Thomas planea lo mismo ¡Incluso a regresado a los elegidos de los Modelos H, L, F y P!

- ¿Esta seguro? Master Thomas sabe más que nadie que esos cuatro son altamente peligrosos.- Preguntó Vent.

- ¡El me lo dijo en persona!¡Puedo apostar mis ciclos de vida a que es verdad!

- Disculpe a mi hermano Master Mikhail,- Pidió Aile- pero lo que pasa es que es muy difícil de creer el hecho de que haya pasado eso. Pero, no por eso no vamos a confiar en usted.

- Entonces...¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Vent.- Grey y Ashe se fueron con el Modelo A a un viaje de auto-descubrimiento, y nosotros perdimos al Modelo Z en esa nave.

-Tengo algunas ideas, pero primero, necesito que investiguen el paradero actual de los elegidos, pero no revelen su presencia ¿Podrán hacer eso?

- Sin problema alguno,Master Mikhail.- Respondieron los hermanos a coro.

- Suerte chicos.- Les dijo Mikhail.

Una vez que se fueron, Prairie se acerco al sabio y le preguntó:

- ¿Cuáles son esas alternativas que dijo?

- Bueno, como dije estas ideas son:

1. Podríamos enfrentar a Thomas al igual que se hizo con Albert.

2. También podemos el tratar de razonar con él, después de todo, sigue siendo miembro de la Sabia Trinidad, claro que ya no esta Albert, quedando solo él y yo.

3. Por último, podemos intentar con un viaje en el tiempo y tratar de evitar que Thomas llegue a acepte la idea de Albert.

De estos tres, podemos descartar el primero hasta última instancia, y la tercera la pasamos como un plan B, por ser más difícil.

- ¿No querrá decir que es imposible?

- No, puesto que no es imposible, solo es muy complicado, en verdad muy complicado.

* * *

_Año:2013_

_Ubicación: Torre Stark, Manhattan, E.E.U.U._

_Hora: 09:45 am._

A las afueras de la torre Stark, se puede observar la llegada de un auto, un Rolls-Royce Phantom, este llega, se estaciona, el chofer sale y le abre la puerta al pasajero, un hombre de pelo canoso, pero sin una sola arruga en el rostro. También poseía una barba blanca, no muy grande, pero sí voluminosa.

El pasajero sale, toma un portafolio, entra a la torre, dirigiéndose a la recepción.

- Bienvenido a Stark Industries ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le pregunta la recepcionista al sujeto.

- Tengo una cita con el señor Stark, fue fijada a las 9:55.

-Muy bien, 9:55... ¿Usted es el señor Light?

- El mismo.

- Tome el ascensor de la derecha, la secretaria del señor Stark le avisara para que entre.

-Gracias.

El sujeto toma el ascensor, llega a la oficina principal y se acerca a la secretaria.

- ¿El señor Thomas Light?-le preguntó la secretaria.

- Efectivamente- contesto este.

-Pase, el señor Stark le esta esperando adentro.

-Gracias.

Para cuando abre la puerta de la oficina, ve a un hombre, con barba de candado, pelo ligeramente despeinado dirigido hacia arriba, el cual sentado en el escritorio revisando su computadora. Este hombre no era ni mas ni menos que Tony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries.

- Ehm...¿Tony?

Stark lo mira, se levanta y le saluda con un apretón de manos y le sonríe.

-Tom, que bueno verte amigo,-dijo Stark, luego de verlo bien, comentó con cierto sarcasmo- el tiempo te ha tratado bien, siéntate.

Este obedeció y dijo:

- Veo que no te a ido nada mal, Tony.

- Así es, soy el CEO de Stark Industries y la empresa se dirige a su máximo apogeo con la energía verde.

- Eso quiere decir que el generador Arc funciona de maravilla.

- Exactamente. Bueno, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Vine para hacerte una oferta Stark, para un proyecto que yo dirigiré.

- ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

Thomas abrió su portafolio y saco unos planos, estos tenían los diseños de cuerpos robóticos, de apariencia humana.

- ¿Robots?- Preguntó Stark.- ¿Que esa idea no esta muy usada ya?

- No simples robots, los robots actuales solo son controlados por control remoto o son pre-programados, estos no.

- ¿Puedes explicarte?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en robots que puedan pensar, actuar y sentir como los humanos?¿Verlos como iguales y no como simples herramientas?

* * *

**Bien este fue el prólogo del crossover.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**No olviden dejar _reviews_, se aceptan críticas y comentarios.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Año: 2013_

_Ubicación: Torre Stark, Midtown, Manhattan_

_Hora: 10:00 am._

Thomas abrió su portafolio y sacó una serie de planos. Tony se acercó y les echó un vistazo.

Al parecer, eran planos de androides, robots de aspecto 100% humano.

- ¿Robots?- Preguntó Stark.- ¿Que esa idea no esta muy usada ya?

- No simples robots, los robots actuales solo son controlados por control remoto o son pre-programados, estos no.

- ¿Puedes explicarte?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en robots que puedan pensar, actuar y sentir como los humanos?¿Verlos como iguales y no como simples herramientas?

Tony lo vio con cara de 'de qué estas hablando', no comprendía a qué se refería su amigo con eso de robots pensantes y sensibles.

- ¿Robots autónomos?- Preguntó Tony- Ehm... No sé si ya te habrás enterado del caos que produjo uno de esos 'robots independientes', El cual se hace llamar Ultrón, con la intención de exterminar a la raza humana, solo para cumplir con la misión de convertir el planeta en un 'mundo de paz'. Fue construido por el doctor Henry Pym, antiguo amigo tuyo ¿no?, usando sus propios engramas cerebrales.

Thomas solo reaccionó con una ligera risa. Ahora bien, si Tony ya estaba confundido, en este momento lo estaba aún más.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó.

- Veras, como tú ya sabes, Hank y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, incluso entre los dos elaboramos los planos básicos originales de Ultrón.- Tony se quedo viéndolo más desconcertado y con cara de pregunta- Es más, yo esperaba que ese incidente ocurriera.

- ¡¿Cómo que esperabas que ocurriera?!- exclamó Tony- ¿Acaso tú lo provocaste?

- No, ni mucho menos. Déjame explicarte, cuando concluimos con el esquema básico de la estructura de Ultrón, Hank y yo notamos que, para que pudiera tener discernimiento, Ultrón necesitaba los engramas cerebrales de un humano.

**_Flashback_**

_Dos sujetos, más o menos entre los 25 y 30 años, se hayan en un laboratorio observando unos planos extendidos en un escritorio, los planos llevan el título de: Interfaz Ultrón 0.1._

_Los dos empiezan a conversar sobre el propósito y lo necesario para la activación del robot._

_- Ehm...parece que tenemos un problema.- dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente más joven y de cabello castaño._

_- ¿Qué problema, Hank?- Le pregunta el otro, el cual, a pesar de solo ser mayor que el primero por unos cuantos años, su pelo negro cuenta ya con varias canas._

_- Tom, creo que necesitaremos algo más importante que un cerebro positrónico para Ultrón._

_- ¿Eh? Déjame ver.- dice Tom.- Ehm... parece que es verdad, para que pueda distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y así evitar ser engañado al respecto necesitamos..._

_- Engramas cerebrales humanos.- completo el otro._

_-Pero, ¿De quién los obtendremos?_

_- Yo soy de la idea de que deberían ser los engramas de un hombre ya adulto, puesto que ya conoce la diferencia exacta entre el bien y el mal._

_- Ehm... Yo no opino lo mismo, es más, creo que deberíamos usar los engramas cerebrales de un niño pues, en el caso de un adulto, ya tienen establecida la diferencia, pero esa diferencia es según su propia perspectiva. En cambio, a un niño se le puede enseñar la diferencia y, si se le enseña bien, tendrá un concepto mejor y más específico entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto._

_- Mira, no tenemos tiempo para enseñarle a un niño-robot la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, el mundo debe cambiar para bien lo más pronto posible, por lo cual, usaremos los de un adulto._

_- Hank, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero desde donde yo lo veo, eso traerá muchos problemas. Además, ¿De donde sacarás los engramas cerebrales?_

_- Fácil, estas viendo al dueño de esos engramas._

_- Espera, ¿Hablas de...?_

_- Exacto, usaré mis propios engramas cerebrales, después de todo, parece que solo yo comprendo la gravedad del asunto._

_- ¡Qué! Escúchame Hank, por como yo lo veo, esto no terminara bien y, si sigues empeñado en terminar usando tus engramas cerebrales, no intervendré más en este proyecto._

_- Esta bien, en ese caso, ya no trabajaremos juntos en el desarrollo de Ultrón, pero, ¿Quién lo concluirá?_

_-Tú, por supuesto. Yo ya renuncié a este proyecto. Hasta Luego, Dr. Pym._

_-Adiós, Dr. Light._

**_Fin Flashback_**

- Entonces, eso fue lo que pasó.- dijo Tony, luego dijo en son de broma- Ahora entiendo por qué Hank y Ultrón son igual de obsesivos.

- Y, supongo que ahora entiendes a lo que me refería al decir que ya tenía previsto el ataque de Ultrón.

- Si, ahora lo entiendo mejor.- dijo Tony, luego continuó- Thomas, volviendo a lo de tu proyecto ¿Crees que vaya a salir sin muchos riesgos?

- Te mentiría si dijera que el éxito esta asegurado, después de todo ningún invento grande se crea en un día, y eso lo sabes bien, Tony.

- Si, te comprendo, pero ¿Tienes alguna prueba que sustente la fiabilidad de tu proyecto?

Thomas se queda pensando, luego de unos segundo responde:

- Creo que tengo la prueba que quieres, pero está en mi auto. Además, no puedo sacarlo en la calle.

- De eso no te preocupes.- Le dijo Tony, después, se dirigió al intercomunicador en su escritorio y dijo- Pepper, ¿Estás ahí?

_- Sí, aquí estoy._

- Pepper, ¿Puedes mandar el auto del Dr. Thomas Light al taller del sótano?

- _En seguida Tony, yo me encargo._

-Gracias, Pepper.- ahora, dirigiéndose a Thomas- Vamos amigo, ahora estarán llevando tu auto al Taller de pruebas de Stark Industries.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Los dos salieron de la oficina, entraron al ascensor, bajaron hasta el sótano de la torre y entraron al taller de pruebas al mismo tiempo que el auto de Thomas era estacionado ahí.

- Bien Tony,- dijo Thomas, se acercó al maletero del auto, saco una caja de medio metro más o menos y continuó- permíteme que te presente al primer prototipo de un androide autónomo en la tierra. Te presento a... ¡Blues! el primer robot autónomo.

La caja se abrió y salió un niño, o lo que aparentemente era un niño, este medía medio metro aproximadamente, de piel de color claro y con cabello de color castaño un tanto desbaratado. Tony se acerco a Blues y noto su similitud exacta a la de un niño pequeño, solo que Blues no abría los ojos.

- Impresionante Tom.- dijo Tony- pero, es idea mía o es ciego.

- Te dije que era un prototipo, por eso tiene el tamaño de un niño. Veras, necesita ciertos materiales para completarlo pero, lastimosamente están fuera de mi presupuesto. Claro esta, todavía no tiene un núcleo de vida autosustentable ni engramas cerebrales instalados, solo es el cuerpo sin energía. Ahí es donde entraría Stark Industries.

- En otras palabras necesitas fondos para terminar al niño-robot.

- Eso y una fuente de energía renovable.

- Y ¿Los engramas cerebrales?

- No hay que preocuparse de ello, yo ya conseguí unos y, antes de que preguntes, si, son los de un niño, un ahijado mío para ser exacto, solo les pedí permiso a sus padres y ellos aceptaron, puesto que me conocen desde que estos eran niños.

- Entonces, ¿no habrá problemas legales?

- Dudo que surja alguno.

- Lástima.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que sí importa es: ¿Financiaras mi proyecto?

Tony se quedó pensando en los posibles efectos que provocaría el que financiara el proyecto ¿Cómo reaccionaría el mundo frente a robots técnicamente 'humanos'?¿Serian pacíficos?¿No se rebelarían?¿Y si estos robots terminasen como Ultrón?¿Serian capaces de tratar de exterminar a la raza humana? Hay mucho en juego, pero ¿Y si fueran un éxito?¿Si fuesen un soporte resistente que trabajase con los humanos?

- Escucha Tom, tu proyecto es en verdad impresionante, pero el hecho de que Stark Industries apoye tu proyecto podría traer resultados tanto positivos, como negativos. Hay mucho en juego por esta decisión, pues, o bien tu proyecto se vuelve un peligro para la humanidad tal como lo hizo Ultrón, o también puede que se vuelva el mayor avance tecnológico en la historia.

- ¿Entonces...?

- *suspiro* No sé, tengo que pensarlo.

- No te preocupes, si se diera el caso en el que aceptes,- mete su mano en un bolsillo de su saco, luego saca una tarjeta.- aquí tienes mi tarjeta, llámame si planeas financiar el proyecto.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego, Tom.

- Adiós, Tony.- Dijo Thomas guardando a Blues, entrando en su auto y retirándose del edificio.

De repente, todo el suelo tiembla, una alerta suena en el taller, Tony recibe un mensaje, era J.A.R.V.I.S., su asistente virtual.

-_ Señor, el coronel Rhodes solicita una videoconferencia._

- Contesta, y pasa la llamada a la pantalla.

_- En seguida, señor._

La pantalla se enciende y aparece en la imagen un hombre de tez oscura y con uniforme militar.

- "¿Tony?¿Estás ahí?¡Rápido es una emergencia!"- dice el militar.

- Aquí estoy Rhodey, ¿Ocurre algo?

- "Tony, no sé si lo notaste pero, ¡Hay una gigantesca serpiente mecánica que está atacando la ciudad!

Tony se para en seco.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una serpiente mecánica gigante?!¡Jarvis, trae la Mark V!

Inmediatamente aparece una maleta de metal surgiendo del suelo, Tony toma y abre la maleta, esta empieza a desarmarse y a cubrir a Tony con un traje mecánico, se abren unas compuertas en la pared y Iron Man sale para detener a la gigantesca serpiente mecánica.

* * *

_Año:24XX_

_Ubicación: Base Voladora de los Guardianes, Alrededores del Campamento Hunter_

_Hora: 05:20 pm._

Vent y Aile ya habían regresado de su misión de verificar si, verdaderamente habían regresado los elegidos de los Modelos H, L, F y P. Mientras tanto, Prairie logró contactar a Ashe y a Grey, los elegidos del Modelo A, avisándoles sobre el plan de Master Thomas. Estos 2 confirmaron que llegarían cerca a las 5 de la tarde y se encontrarían con Prairie.

Una vez que Vent y Aile llegasen a la sala de comando, encontraron a Master Mikhail esperándolos.

- ¡Master Mikhail!- exclamó Vent- Hemos investigado en todos los territorios circundantes a Legión y, en efecto, es un hecho el regreso de los elegidos. Aeolus, el Megaman Modelo H, ha sido visto cerca a las ruinas flotantes. Hemos localizado a Thetis, el Megaman Modelo L, en las profundidades del Témpano Ártico. De igual manera, Atlas, la Megaman Modelo F, ha causado destrucción masiva en la zona casi abandonada del desierto de yacimientos petrolíferos. Finalmente, acerca de Siarnaq, el Megaman Modelo P, varios ciudadanos de Legión afirman el haber visto la silueta de alguien avanzando en las zonas oscuras de la ciudad, dejando en claro el regreso de los 4 Megaman elementales.

- Temía que Thomas los dejara salir de Legión, y al parecer, mis sospechas eran acertadas.

- Master Mikhail, si me permite saber,- dice Aile- ¿Dónde está la comandante?

- Ah, sí. Perdón, se me olvidó avisarles, ella salió con un pequeño grupo de guardianes a tratar de convencer a Master Thomas de frenar ese plan suyo de 'reiniciar el mundo'.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!- exclamaron los dos hermanos, luego Vent continuó- ¡¿Por qué la dejo ir allá?!¡Usted más que nadie sabe de los riesgos!

- No se preocupen chicos, ya habíamos pensado en eso. De hecho, ya contactamos a Grey y Ashe para que la escoltaran también. Es más, Prairie me llamó hace como 10 minutos, me dijo que ya los encontró y que se hallaban a las puertas de Legión.

Vent y Aile se relajaron un poco al oír eso pues, si bien Grey y Ashe eran nuevos siendo Megaman, ambos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Albert, por lo tanto, los Megaman elementales no serían un gran obstáculo en su camino.

Mientras los dos hermanos se hallaban pensando en los hechos pasados y en aquellos que pudiesen llegar a pasar, Master Mikhail los llamó.

- Chicos, sé que Prairie puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva a veces, pero me temo que Master Thomas no cambiará sus planes.

- Entonces, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- Pregunta Aile.

Mikhail les contó sobre las alternativas que tenían y, como no tenían forma de asegurar el que la comandante convenciera a Master Thomas, tenían que preparar todo para el plan B: El viaje en el tiempo para evitar que Master Thomas optara por tener la misma idea de Albert sobre 'reiniciar el mundo'.

- Para poder realizar este plan, necesitamos un gran número de Energy Crystals,- les dijo el sabio- 3000 unidades serían suficientes para un portal de 20 segundos, por lo tanto, necesito que consigan tantos E-crystals como puedan conseguir. También hace falta el núcleo activo de una nave y un transervidor de tele-transporte inactivo.

- No se preocupe Master Mikhail, traeremos lo que hace falta.- Le prometió Vent.

- Bien, en ese caso váyanse de una vez, el tiempo apremia.- Les dijo Mikhail.

Los dos jóvenes salieron apresurados de la nave. Mientras tanto, Master Mikhail decidió descansar un poco, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

[_...Horas después..._]

-¿Master Mikhail? Despierte, ya regresamos...- Escuchó Mikhail.

El anciano reploid abrió los ojos y logró a ver a Prairie, a Vent y a Aile, y a dos jóvenes más. Uno era un joven reploid, de cabello gris claro y poseía unos cable conectores en la parte superior de la espalda. Mientras tanto, la chica que se hallaba a su lado, era una humana de aproximadamente 15 años, con cabello de color celeste-grisáceo pálido. Esos dos chicos eran los elegidos del biometal Modelo A: Grey y Ashe, respectivamente.

- Tenía razón Master Mikhail.- le dijo Prairie algo deprimida- No logre convencer a Master Thomas de cambiar sus planes.

- No te preocupes, ya sabíamos que sería difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Le tranquilizó el sabio- Ahora debemos poner en marcha el plan B. Vent, Aile,¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

- Sí, Master Mikhail.- Respondió Aile.- Trajimos 5000 E-crystals, el Núcleo de una nave Hunter y hallamos un transervidor inactivo, se halla a unos cuantos metros al sur de aquí.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos de una vez, el tiempo es oro.

Se dirigieron hacia el transervidor, acompañados por un ingeniero de los guardianes, el cual respondía al nombre de Silure, este era ya de edad avanzada pero, aún así, sus trabajos eran tan eficaces como los de un profesional en plena madurez.

Llegaron al transervidor y Silure empezó a modificarlo, siendo guiado en esto por Master Mikhail.

Después de más o menos unos 20 minutos, el servidor estaba listo para su primera prueba, usaron 2000 E-crystals para que funcionara. Activaron el Transervidor y este soltó una especie de rechinido, acto seguido, se logró oír el sonido de un portal pero, por más que buscaron, solo llegaron a ver cómo se cerraba el portal.

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que, antes de activar la máquina, un Áspid Gigante- una gigantesca serpiente robótica- los acechaba. No obstante, para cuando este Áspid trató de emboscarlos, se abrió un portal justo entre ellos y el robot, provocando que este cruzara el vórtice temporal de manera accidental, cerrándose después de eso.

Viendo que si había funcionado el portal, prepararon una pequeña sonda robótica, la cual llevaba un mensaje de advertencia, esta sonda debía dirigirse hasta la base de los guardianes, donde revelaría su mensaje únicamente frente a la comandante.

Prepararon todo para volver a abrir el portal, activaron de nuevo el portal, usando todos lo E-crystals que quedaban pero, al escuchar el sonido de que se había abierto el portal, descubrieron que este se había abierto a una gran altura, y a una gran distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

Mientras intentaban cerrar el portal, notaron que algo caía de este, justo en el momento en el que se cerró el portal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Aile.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, Aile.- Dijo Mikhail- Pero lo que sí sé es que deben ir a ver que era eso antes de que lo haga Thomas.

-¡A la orden!- dijeron tanto Vent y Aile, como Grey y Ashe, a la vez que se dirigían hacia donde se abrió el portal.

[_Mientras tanto_]

Resultó que el portal se había abierto cerca al yacimiento petrolífero, en este lugar, se podía ver un enorme cráter que dejó lo que cayó del portal hace poco.

Lo que había caído del portal era una especie de estructura robótica de colores rojo y plateado, estaba dañado, como si hubiese tenido un combate no hace mucho. Adentro de la estructura mecánica, se hallaba alguien, un humano, el cual se levantó, levantó su máscara, vio a su alrededor y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Tony Stark, no sé como lo haces, pero siempre te las arreglas para aparecer en cualquier parte. ¿Dónde terminé esta vez?¿Las Vegas?

Tony levantó la mirada y lo primero que alcanzó a ver, fue a una horda de robots con cañones y otras armas muy variadas que se dirigía hacia él.

- Otro día, otro ataque.- se dijo, bajó su máscara y continuó- Creo que Iron Man se tendrá que encargar de estas latas andantes.

Levantó sus manos, y con sus repulsores empezó a disparar a los robots que trataban de acorralarlo.

- Puede que esto tarde un poco.- se dijo.

* * *

**Aquí concluye el siguiente capítulo de este crossover, lamento si se hizo muy largo, pero...**

**En fin, durante este mes de Marzo voy a estar tratando de actualizar al menos a un ritmo de un capítulo por semana.**

**Gracias por leer**

**No olviden dejar _reviews_.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Año: 24XX_

_Ubicación: Zona Desértica, Cercanías del Yacimiento Petrolífero_

_Hora: 08:45 pm._

Lo que había caído del portal era una especie de estructura robótica de colores rojo y plateado, estaba dañado, como si hubiese tenido un combate no hace mucho. Adentro de la estructura mecánica, se hallaba alguien, un humano, el cual se levantó, levantó su máscara, vio a su alrededor y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Tony Stark, no sé como lo haces, pero siempre te las arreglas para aparecer en cualquier parte. ¿Dónde terminé esta vez?¿Las Vegas?

Tony levantó la mirada y lo primero que alcanzó a ver, fue a una horda de robots con cañones y otras armas muy variadas que se dirigía hacia él.

- Otro día, otro ataque.- se dijo, bajó su máscara y continuó- Creo que Iron Man se tendrá que encargar de estas latas andantes.

Levantó sus manos, y con sus repulsores empezó a disparar a los robots que trataban de acorralarlo.

- Puede que esto tarde un poco.- se dijo.

Los robots más numerosos eran de color púrpura, tenían una especie de casco, cuya parte delantera consistía en un cristal negro que abarcaba toda el área facial, tenía una especie de pequeño rectángulo de luz en el centro, este era de un color rojo, al parecer era como una especie de cámara que les servía a modo de ojos.

En cuestión de armamento, estos o bien contaban con cañones en el brazo derecho, o con una especie de lanza de energía en el izquierdo. Algunos de los que portaban el cañón tenían una especie de alas, solo que no alcanzaban gran altura.

Aparte de estos robots, habían otros de numerosos diseños. Algunos eran como una especie de cañones andantes, otros eran como cañones dobles con hélices en la parte superior.

- Jarvis dispara pulsos electro-magnéticos que paralicen estos trastos metálicos.

- _En seguida señor.- _Respondió este_- Disparando PEM, radio de 2.5 metros a la redonda._

Acto seguido, la armadura empezó a emanar una serie de ondas que, al entrar en contacto con los robots, estos quedaban estáticos, inutilizables.

Iron Man aprovechó esa situación para destruir a todos los robots que se hallaban paralizados por las onda electro-magnéticas para reducir a sus atacantes.

- ¡Jarvis!¡Dirige la energía de los repulsores laterales al repulsor pectoral!

- _Señor, si hace uso del uni-rayo las posibilidades de..._

- ¡Ya calculé los resultados!¡Sólo hazlo!

De pronto, el reactor del pecho de la armadura empezó a brillar. Iron Man soltó esa energía en forma de un potente rayo que pulverizó a los robots que se le acercaban.

- Puede que sean muchos,- se dijo Tony- pero son muy poco resistentes.

Mientras tanto, en la parte más alta del yacimiento petrolífero, se hallaba alguien, un espectador del enfrentamiento. Había estado ahí desde que llegó el sujeto de metal y, ciertamente estaba impresionado por el poder y la resistencia de este hombre de acero.

De repente, este espectador divisó una tropa de robots que, a diferencia del pelotón al que se enfrentaba el hombre metálico, era mucho más numeroso, tal vez 2 veces más grande.

- Creo que llegó el momento en el que he de intervenir- se dijo a la vez que sujetaba una especie de pistola, la cual tenía cierto parecido con los cañones de los robots púrpura y saltaba para dirigirse a la zona de combate.

Por su parte, Iron Man había destruido ya a casi todos sus atacantes, esto le calmó un poco, pues su energía se estaba agotando, había tardado en eliminarlos al menos cerca de media hora. Pero la calma no duró mucho, pues divisó al pelotón venidero.

- ¡¿En serio?!- dijo mirando al cielo.

- _Señor, el nivel de energía se ha reducido al 17%._

_- _¡Ya sé que se agota la energía!¡Sólo ponlo en la pantalla y deja de decírmelo!

Justo cuando el pelotón se acercó lo suficiente para abrir fuego, unos disparos de origen desconocido destruyeron la primera fila de robots.

-¿Eh?¿Y eso qué fue?

-_ Señor, detecto otra señal acercándose por el noroeste._

Iron Man dio media vuelta y vio a un sujeto que sostenía una especie de pistola, de esta salía humo, dando señal de que él había sido el causante de los disparos.

- Eh...-dijo Tony al ver al desconocido, este traía una especie de armadura de color rojo fuerte, su armadura solo consistía en botas, protectores de brazo, protector pectoral y un casco con una especie de pequeños cuernos rojos que partían de la frente y se dirigían hacia atrás en curva. El resto de su cuerpo, exceptuando el rostro, estaba cubierto por una especie de malla negra, en su cintura llevaba una especie de protector que portaba la funda de su pistola y sostenía un cilindro blanco.- ¿Hola?

Justo en ese momento, uno de los robots del destacamento le disparó en la espalda. Inmediatamente el desconocido saltó, pasó por encima de Iron Man y aterrizó detrás de él.

- Buen trabajo con el primer pelotón,- dijo el desconocido mientras sacaba de su cinturón una especie de pequeño cilindro blanco, presionó un botón de este, revelando un sable de energía de color violeta.- pero ahora yo me encargo del resto.

Acto seguido, el desconocido uso su sable para abrirse paso entre el destacamento de robots, reduciéndolos rápidamente y bruscamente. En menos de al menos 15 minutos, el último robot era partido a la mitad.

Tony, cuya energía según veía estaba al 15%, se quedó sin palabras por la rapidez y efectividad del extraño.

- Ehm...¿gracias?- alcanzó a decir.

- No hay problema- respondió el tipo del sable.- Por lo que veo, estas con tu nivel de energía por acabarse. Tal vez pueda ayudarte al respecto, la pregunta es: ¿Te queda la suficiente energía para caminar?

- Creo que sí, pero...¿Adónde exactamente?

- Pues a un refugio, obviamente.

- Claro...- dijo Tony-eh...por cierto,¿Quién eres?

- Puedes llamarme Orión.

- Esta bien...bueno, Orión, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro, por ahí- le dijo Orión, señalando hacia el norte.

Inmediatamente después de que se hubieran ido de aquel lugar, un grupo de 3 chicos, dos robots y un humano para ser exactos, y una chica, todos portando una especie de armadura,llegaron ahí. Al ver dentro del cráter en medio del área, vieron a todos los robots que enviaron destrozados, cortados o pulverizados.

- Tal parece que, lo que sea que haya llegado, es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos.- dijo uno de los chicos, el único humano, este traía una armadura de color verde, la cual también estaba equipada con una especie de alas tanto en la espalda, como unas decorativas en el casco.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Aeolus!- le gritó la única chica, esta llevaba una especie de armadura naranja y llevaba una especie de cañones en la espalda.- ¡Es obvio que, quien sea que haya venido, recibió alguna especie de ayuda! Además, nadie es más fuerte que nosotros, al menos, no más que yo.

- Siempre tan humilde, Atlas.- dijo sarcásticamente el chico más pequeño, al parecer un androide, quien llevaba una especie de armadura que estaba entre los colores azul y cian, también tenía una especie de propulsor especial en su casco.

- ¡Mejor tu cállate, Thetis!.- le grito Atlas mientras Aeolus se limitaba a reírse ligeramente.

- Deja en paz al niño, Atlas.- le sugirió Aeolus después de haber terminado de reírse.- Además, ahora hay que centrarnos más en qué es lo que llegó, qué tan fuerte es y, lo más importante, dónde está.

El tercer chico, quien se había limitado a permanecer en silencio por todo ese tiempo, dijo con una voz mecánica:

- NUEVA MISIÓN PROGRAMADA: INVESTIGAR EL PARADERO DEL VISITANTE DESCONOCIDO. INFORME DE MISIÓN ANTERIOR: MISIÓN FALLIDA.

Al escuchar eso, todos lanzaron una mirada asesina al chico-robot.

- Mejor no le informes eso a Thomas, Siarnaq.- le dijo Aeolus al extraño androide, el cual llevaba una armadura púrpura con una especie de pequeña y delgada capa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, también tenía un casco que sólo permitía verle los ojos.

Después de eso, se retiraron. Minutos después, llegaron Vent, Aile, Ashe y Grey. Para cuando vieron el 'cementerio de robots', no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse por la cantidad de restos de robots que hallaron.

- Debe de haber sido algo o alguien muy fuerte lo que haya llegado.- dijo Ashe.

- ¡Esperen un minuto!- grito Vent.- ¡Aile, ven a ver esto!

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto esta.

Vent le mostró a un robot que había sido cortado a la mitad, el corte había sido exacto y había quemado parte del sistema interno y de la cobertura externa del robot.

- Ese tipo de corte...¿Modelo Z?

- No lo creo, el sable del Modelo Z no derretía el sistema interno de los robots.

- ¿Eso que significa?- pregunto Aile.

Vent y Aile se miraron, luego voltearon hacia Grey y Ashe y les dijeron con un tono que era la mezcla de preocupación y asombro:

- Este corte solo lo pudo a ser una cosa...- aclaró Vent, luego continuó Aile- El Modelo O, el modelo del ser más peligroso y devastador que jamás haya existido, Omega.

Los otros dos tragaron en seco.

Mientras estos cuatro seguían en el lugar de llegada de Iron Man, él y Orión llegaron a una especie de refugio, el cual parecía una especie de cabaña echa de metal. Una vez adentro, Orión abrió una puerta en el piso y le dijo:

- Ya casi llegamos, sólo hay que bajar esto.

Una vez que llegaron al fondo de la bajada, la cual por cierto duró cerca de 3 minutos, a Tony le quedaba un 7% de energía.

- Por favor, podrías darte prisa para llegar,- le dijo jadeando- mi energía casi se agota.

- Tranquilo, ya llegamos.

Entonces, Orión abrió una compuerta, revelando una sala llena de computadoras, armas, herramientas y cosas por el estilo.

- Wow...-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tony.

De pronto, otra compuerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la sala a una chica y a un chico, estos estaban conversando hasta que llegaron a ver a Tony y a Orión. Entonces, la chica se les acercó y le dio un abrazo a Orión, luego se separó y le preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?¿Averiguaste que fue lo que salió del portal?¿Y quién es él?- dijo refiriéndose a Tony.

- Bueno,- respondió Orión.- antes que preguntes cualquier otra cosa, ¡Zack!- gritó dirigiéndose al otro chico mientras señalaba a Tony- Su nivel de energía se encuentra bajo, ¿Puedes ayudarle con eso?

- Claro hermano, yo me encargo.

Acto seguido, Tony siguió a Zack hasta una especie de taller improvisado.

- Eh...¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Zack mientras le hacía señas a Tony para que se recostara en una camilla.

- Anthony, pero puedes llamarme Tony.

- Muy bien, Tony. ¿Ésa es tu verdadera apariencia?- preguntó Zack señalando su armadura.

- Ehm...no, de hecho es solo un traje que construí.

- Pues si quieres la recarga, tendrás que quitarte esa armadura.

- Esta bien. Oye ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto?

- 17 años, ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada-dijo Tony mientra se quitaba la armadura y pensaba: "Wow, 17 años y vive en un lugar así".

- Ehm...No es por ofender pero, ¿Qué es eso en tu pecho?- preguntó Zack.

- Ah, es un reactor que sirve de electro-imán para alejar unos fragmentos de metralla de mi corazón.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres un humano?

- Eh...sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Eh?¿Qué no lo sabes?...Un momento ¿De dónde eres?

- Ahm...Manhattan

- ¿Manhattan?¿Dónde queda eso?

- Eh...Norteamérica

Zack solo soltó una fuerte carcajada, luego dijo aguantando la risa:

- Oye, ya en serio ¿De dónde eres?

- ¿De qué hablas? Ya te lo dije, Manhattan.

- Pero, simplemente eso no puede ser cierto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Norteamérica ya no existe.

Tony se quedó helado, ¿De qué hablaba este chico? Y más importante,¿Entonces dónde estoy?

- ¡Hey!¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Zack.

- ¿Cómo que ya no existe Norteamérica?

- Simple, hace más de 350 años todos los continentes e islas fueron combinados de vuelta en la Pangea por un acuerdo de la ONU.

- ¡¿350 años?!¿Qué año es este?

- Dos mil cuatrocientos...

- Espera un minuto, ¡¿Dos mil cuatrocientos?!

- Sí, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- ¡Hace 2 horas estaba en el 2013!

- ¡2013!¡¿De qué hablas?!¡Viajar en el tiempo es imposible!

- Te equivocas Zack- dijo una voz femenina.

Zack y Tony voltearon y vieron a la chica y a Orión, pero sin su armadura, entrar.

- ¿Eh?¿De qué estás hablando Ciel?

- Zack,- dijo Orión- Ahora es muy tarde para explicaciones, será mejor de que te vayas a dormir.

- Tú no eres mi jefe, hermano.

- Aquí si lo es Zack- le dijo Ciel.

Zack se limitó a bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota y se fue a su habitación.

- Usted también debería descansar, Señor Stark, y no se preocupe por su armadura o su asistente virtual, nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Gracias...esperen, ¿Cómo conoce mi apellido? Ni siquiera me presenté ante ustedes 2.

- Sé que tendrá muchas preguntas,- dijo Ciel.- pero, como ya dije, es muy tarde, mañana responderemos sus preguntas, dejare su reactor cargándose.

- Descanse, señor Stark- dijo Orión mientras salía.

Ciel le pasó una manta para que no pasara frío durante la noche, luego, también salió del taller.

- "Tal parece que llegué al futuro- pensó Tony- pero, ¿Cómo lo hice?¿Habrá sido ese portal?¿Cómo es que me conocen?¿Cuantos robots como los que me atacaron habrán?¿Cómo regresaré a mi tiempo?¿Por qué Zack me preguntó si era un humano al contarle lo del reactor Arc?... Bueno, mejor duermo un rato."

Así, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya se había dormido.

Mientras tanto, Ciel y Orión se hallaban en la oficina principal conversando.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Ciel? Se que Stark puede ser fuerte pero, no seria poner en riesgo el espacio y el tiempo involucrarlo en la batalla.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Orión, pero el que participe no es algo que yo decidí, es algo que él tiene que hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lee esto- dijo Ciel mientras abría un documento en la pantalla principal, este decía: 'La autobiografía de Anthony Edward Stark'.

Después de leer, Orión se quedó callado y sorprendido.

- Tienes razón, el hecho de que apareciera tenía que ocurrir, incluso esto, el que nos conociera, pero, no crees que cambie algo, pues es el futuro para él, aún no está escrito.

- Sé de los riesgos, pero tenemos que afrontarlos sí, o sí.

- Esta bien, lo haremos, pero ahora tú también debes dormir.

- Sí claro, no te preocupes, sólo no te duermas muy tarde- le pidió Ciel.

- Tu sabes muy bien que lo haré.- dijo Orión con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo sé, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, ¿No?- dijo Ciel mientras se iba a su habitación.

Orión volvió a sonreír y salió del refugio.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí concluye el segundo capítulo.**

**Quiero aclarar que Orión y Zack son personajes de mi invención, solo los agregue para hacer mas extensa la historia y explicar qué pasó con el Modelo O, el cual aparece en Megaman ZX, pero no en ZX advent.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Decidí hacerlo sobre cómo fue que Ciel y Orión llegaron a conocerse, y también cómo consiguió el segundo al Modelo O.**

**Este capítulo no es igual a los anteriores por ser un poco más sentimental, pero a partir del siguiente habrá menos sentimentalismo y más acción.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Año: 24XX_

_Ubicación: Refugio de ubicación desconocida, Zona desértica, Cercanías del Yacimiento Petrolífero._

_Hora: 11:55 pm._

Ciel y Orión se hallaban en la oficina principal conversando.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Ciel? Se que Stark puede ser fuerte pero, no seria poner en riesgo el espacio y el tiempo involucrarlo en la batalla.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Orión, pero el que participe no es algo que yo decidí, es algo que él tiene que hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lee esto- dijo Ciel mientras abría un documento en la pantalla principal, este decía: 'La autobiografía de Anthony Edward Stark'.

Después de leer, Orión se quedó callado y sorprendido.

- Tienes razón, el hecho de que apareciera tenía que ocurrir, incluso esto, el que nos conociera, pero, no crees que cambie algo, pues es el futuro para él, aún no está escrito.

- Sé de los riesgos, pero tenemos que afrontarlos sí, o sí.

- Esta bien, lo haremos, pero ahora tú también debes dormir.

- Sí claro, no te preocupes, sólo no te duermas muy tarde- le pidió Ciel.

- Tu sabes muy bien que lo haré.- dijo Orión con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo sé, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, ¿No?- dijo Ciel mientras se iba a su habitación.

Orión volvió a sonreír y salió del refugio.

A estas horas,Orión era el único que estaba despierto, se encontraba en medio del desierto, mirando hacia el infinito, meditando en los hechos ocurridos.

Orión, si bien era hábil en combate, era una persona muy cerrada, nunca hablaba a menos que fuese necesario hacerlo y, cuando lo hacía, ahorraba en palabras. Solía entretenerse bromeando No obstante, si se trataba de sentimientos, los reprimía, la razón de esto era completamente desconocida por todos, incluso, cada vez que le preguntaban, sólo daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Algo que también solía hacer era que, todas las noches, salía del refugio para dedicarse un tiempo para despejar su mente, alejarse de los problemas y finalmente, relajarse un poco. Había ocasiones, tal como esta noche, en las que aprovechaba su soledad en el desierto para practicar sus técnicas de combate.

Levantaba los restos de robots anteriormente destruidos para usarlos como 'sacos de boxeo' (Los cuales quedaban reducidos a nada en solo cuestión de segundos), como blancos para dispararles, o simples trastes que cortar con su sable (Duraban menos que los anteriores). Se pasaba horas entrenando, comenzaba practicando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, luego perfeccionaba su puntería a distancia, y concluía la práctica con el uso de la espada.

Poco se imaginaba él que, a cierta distancia de su 'Campo de Entrenamiento', alguien le observaba, ese alguien, era Ciel. Ella, al igual que Orión, todas las noches salía del refugio, pero solo para observarle. Siempre que lo veía entrenar se sentía tan emocionada como si hubiese vuelto a ser una chica de 14 años.

Conocía a Orión desde hace como 3 años, en ese entonces, Orión era un mercenario, por una curiosa coincidencia, el mismo día en el que se conocieron, resultó ser el día en el que él consiguió el Modelo O.

**_Flashback_**

_Master Albert había mandado a sus secuaces, Prometeo y Pandora, que robaran los biometales de la Base de los Guardianes y que encontraran quienes fuesen capaces de fusionarse con los Modelos. Prometeo y Pandora trajeron 5 de los 7 Modelos que tenían los guardianes (robaron los Modelos H, L, F, P y O), puesto que los Modelo se hallaban con sus elegidos. También trajeron 5 chicos, todos estos eran jóvenes frustrados de la vida, no sentían aprecio alguno por la sociedad, eran marginados. Sus nombres eran:_

_Aeolus, un chico proveniente de una familia con buena posición económica, pero él veía a todas las personas como bichos, seres inferiores. Luego estaba Thetis, un niño que sentía un gran apego por la biología marina, la cual fue exterminada por la contaminación causada por la humanidad. Después de ellos estaba Atlas, la única chica, ella era una ex-soldado que fue sacada de servicio por su brutalidad y salvajismo en combate. También estaba Siarnaq, quien fue 'forjado con la traición', un sujeto desconfiado que mostraba tener un estado mental salvaje, por no decir sádico. Por último, estaba Orión, un joven mercenario que despreciaba a la sociedad por los estándares sociales que esta establecía y, si le fuese posible, la masacraría hasta que no quedase ni un vestigio de esta._

_Albert le entregó a cada uno el biometal que lo elegía, de esa forma, Aeolus obtuvo el Modelo H; Thetis, el Modelo L; Atlas, el Modelo F; Siarnaq, el Modelo P y Orión obtuvo el Modelo O. Después de repartir los Modelos, Albert separó a los chicos para que compitieran en una especie de torneo._

_A Orión no le interesó la propuesta, por lo que escapó con su biometal apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Albert, fúrico, mandó a los otros cuatro a detenerlo, para cuando lo encontraron, él no sabía como usar su biometal, todos le atacaron, provocando una explosión que lo lanzó hacia el desierto, claramente, sus atacantes no vieron eso, por lo que lo dieron por muerto._

_Una vez hubo llegado a tierra, Orión perdió el conocimiento justo cuando notó que había perdido medio brazo izquierdo y, en lo que respecta al resto de su cuerpo, no sentía las rodillas y le faltaba aire._

_Para cuando recobró el sentido, se vió en una especie de taller subterráneo, trató de levantarse cuando divisó a una joven acercársele. Él trató de levantarse con más prisa, pero estaba sujeto a una especie de camilla. De pronto, la chica le dijo:_

_- Ya, tranquilo, o sino te desarmarás._

_- ¿Desarmarme?¿De qué habla?- se dijo Orión justo antes de que notara que su cuerpo había cambiado. Su brazo izquierdo, del cual había perdido una parte, había sido completado con un implante mecánico, de igual manera la parte inferior de las piernas y parte de su abdomen y caja toráxica._

_- ¡Qué me has hecho!- gritó._

_- Te he salvado la vida.- le contesto.- Estabas moribundo para cuando te encontré inconsciente en el desierto. Hay quienes agradecen eso ¿sabes?_

_Orión trató de calmarse- ... Ehm... Gracias- le dijo._

_- No hay de que.- le contestó la joven mientras lo separaba de la camilla._

_- ¿C-cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Orión- y más importante aún, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?_

_La chica sonrió- Me llamo Ciel.- le dijo- Y te ayudé simplemente por que quise hacerlo, así que no hace falta que me pagues._

_Ante esa respuesta el mercenario se quedó anonadado. Esta joven le salvó la vida sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, ni siquiera le había pedido algo a cambio. Simplemente no podía creer que alguien estuviese dispuesto a ayudar a alguien en estado crítico tal como lo haría un 'buen samaritano', pues, durante toda su vida, él y su familia vivieron en crisis, a las justas podían tener una comida al día cuando era niño, y nadie, absolutamente nadie les ayudaba en eso, de hecho, su familia llegó al grado de tener que robar para poder comer algo. Esto provocó que su padre fuese mandado a prisión. Ahora, él tenía que trabajar como un asesino a sueldo para poder darle de comer a su familia. Para ser honesto, cualquiera que haya tenido que pasar por eso, en definitiva tendría un gran rencor y desconfianza para con todos._

_Pero, ahora, hace aparición una joven que rompe todos los esquemas sobre la idea que tenía sobre la sociedad y la gente._

_- Ehm...¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó Ciel quien se había percatado que el sujeto, el cual ahora era mitad máquina (un cyborg, para especificar), se había quedado 'filosofando' mientras veía hacia el infinito._

_- ¿Eh?...Ah, claro...-respondió este, estaba dudando su darle su nombre verdadero o no, después de todo, solo la conoce del momento y ya, pero ella también salvó su vida. De pronto tomó una decisión- Orión,...me llamo Orión._

_- Y... ¿me podrías decir qué hacías moribundo en medio del desierto, Orión?_

_Orión procedió a contarle lo sucedido anteriormente a Ciel, cuando se enteró de que Master Albert mandó a robar los biometales, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de preocupación._

_Ciel decidió acompañar a Orión hasta el exterior de su refugio pero, apenas salieron, vieron a un numeroso grupo de robots, ni bien los vieron, los robots empezaron a atacar, tal parecía que los robots seguían buscando a Orión, reconociéndolo únicamente por su rostro._

_De pronto, los robots los acorralaron y apresaron a Ciel, Orión trató de salvarla, pero no logró abrirse paso y los robots lo lanzaron al suelo._

_Entonces, su biometal empezó a iluminarse, Orión alcanzó a oír una voz en su mente, esta era grave y áspera._

_- "¿Quieres quitar a esos enclenques del camino?"_

_- Eh... sí._

_- "Entonces has lo que te diga."_

_Acto seguido, Orión se levantó y gritó a voz en cuello:_

_- ¡MEGA... MAN!_

_De manera simultánea, se oyó una voz mecánica decir: "INICIANDO SISTEMA DE ENLACE MEGA. INICIANDO FUSIÓN."_

_Segundos después, Orión apareció con una armadura de color rojo carmesí fuerte. tenía una pistola de energía y un sable en su cinturón, sin embargo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, el tono de rojo era tan fuerte que quemaba a la vista._

_Entonces, Orión habló, pero con una voz doble que resonaba por toda la zona, mientras encendía su sable:_

_- "¡Yo soy Omega! ¡Tiemblen ante mi poder!"_

_Segundos después, todos los robots estaban despedazados, incinerados, congelados, o pulverizados, Orión/'Omega' seguía con los ojos rojos y jadeando lentamente._

_- ¿O-Orión?¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ciel con voz temblorosa._

_El cyborg volteó y saltó dirigiendo su sable hacia ella pero, durante su caída, sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos, apagó el sable justo a tiempo y evitó dañar a Ciel._

_- E...e-estoy bien...- fué lo último que dijo él antes de volver a la normalidad y caer desmayado._

_Ciel se levantó y llevó a Orión de regreso al refugio. Él tenía mucho por explicar._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Ella sabía bien de lo que sentía por Orión, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por temor a ser rechazada, además, el hecho de que Orión reprimiera sus sentimientos en general, no le permitía confirmar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Todas estas cosas, sumadas a los tiempos de tensión por los ataques disidentes, lograban derrumbarle sus ánimos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que reprimir tus sentimientos, Orión?- se preguntaba Ciel mientras veía al joven cortar toda una hilera de restos de robots de un solo sablazo.

Ciel sabía que Orión era el elegido del Modelo O, también sabía lo destructivo que este último podía ser, incluso sabía que el Modelo podía tratar de corromper a su usuario, de igual manera que lo hacía el Modelo W. Pero también conocía a Orión, sabía que no era se dejaba dominar ante nadie, también que posee un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, sabía que, si alguien podía evitar ser corrompido por el Modelo O, ese era Orión.

Ahora, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada, Orión ya terminó de entrenar y estaba regresando al refugio. Esto le tomó por sorpresa a Ciel, quien se apresuró en bajar al refugió y volver a su habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación, guardó completo silencio, esperando que Orión no la hubiese descubierto. De pronto, escucho que la compuerta de entrada al refugio se abría, Orión había regresado al refugio. Para cuando alcanzó a oir que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de este, suspiró de alivio, esta vez casi la descubre.

Cansada por haberse desvelado espiando a Orión, Ciel se acuesta en su cama y se dice a sí misma en voz baja entre pequeños sollozos:

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?¿?¿Por qué eres incapaz de expresar tus sentimientos?...Si tan solo ... solo tal vez... supiera el porqué...

Después de eso, lloró por un rato más, luego se quedó dormida. En su sueño, el cual se repetía constantemente, Orión la llevaba a una zona alejada en el bosque durante la noche, ahí había un lago. Los dos se sentaban y miraban las estrellas. De repente, Orión se le acercaba a Ciel y parecía que quería decirle algo.

- _"¿Pasa algo?"_- le pregunto en su sueño.

- _"Ah... Sí, hay algo que quiero decirte"_- le decía este mientras empezaba a sonrojarse mientras se le acercaba-_ "... en verdad, quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo pero,... no se si pueda hacerlo."_

-_ "¿Decirme qué?"_

El se le acercaba más. Ciel siente que su corazón se empieza a acelerar. Entonces, Orión le dice:

_- "Decirte que yo... yo te..."_

Justo en el momento en el que iba a enterarse de lo que le quería decir Orión, se escucha el sonido de un intercomunicador, nublando toda la escena del sueño, despertándola.

- _"Ciel ya es hora de levantarse, recuerda que, de seguro, Stark querrá hacerles varias preguntas durante el desayuno."_

Esa voz..., sin duda alguna era la de Zack. Ese chico siempre la molestaba, no podía entender cómo le convenció Orión para que viviera también en el refugio, claro que, a pesar de ser molesto e inmaduro, era un experto en cuestión de construir, reparar y diseñar máquinas, ese era un punto en su favor.

- Agh... ya voy.- le dijo Ciel- ... gracias- "No en realidad" pensó.

Ciel salió ya arreglada de su habitación, se dirigió a un ascensor, este le llevó a otra sala, más cercana a la superficie, de hecho, la luz del Sol se colaba e iluminaba el lugar. Ahí encontró a Zack conversando con Tony.

- ¡Hola, Ciel!- le saludó Zack al verla.

- Hola, Zack- le contestó, luego volteó hacia Tony y le saludó- ¿Qué tal amaneció, señor Stark?

- Puede llamarme Tony, doctora.

- Y usted a mí me puede llamar Ciel.

- Hecho.-Contestó- Ahora, volviendo a su pregunta, dormí muy bien anoche, gracias.

Zack le estaba contando los cambios más importantes ocurridos desde el día en el que viajo al futuro. Entre estos había algunos como el origen de los reploids, androides con emociones, raciocinio, eran técnicamente humanos, la única diferencia era que los reploids no podían morir de manera natural. También estaba la disolución de la ONU, pues al ya no haber más de un país en la 'Nueva Pangea', no era necesaria.

Mientras hablaban, Orión entró a la sala, llevaba una especie de almacenador.

- Buenos días.- saludó.

- Buenos días, Orión.- le respondieron.

Orión se sentó en la silla que se hallaba al lado de Ciel, provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente, Tony fué el único en percatarse de eso pero, aún así, no dijo nada al respecto.

Orión abrió el almacenador y sacó 4 tazas, 4 platos pequeños, un termo con café, entre otras cosas, lo necesario para un desayuno.

Una vez que todos se hubiesen servido su desayuno, Orión le habló a Tony:

- Me imagino que tendrás algunas preguntas.

- La verdad sí, pero primero quisiera que me aclararan algo, ¿Por qué viven bajo tierra?

- Ah, eso.- le dijo Zack con la boca llena, tragó, y continuó- es por seguridad.

- ¿Seguridad?¿Estar seguros de qué?

- De Legión, la ciudad central del país- le contestó- Poseedora de la mayor concentración de humanos y reploids en el planeta.

- Un minuto... Déjame ver si entendí,- dijo Tony confundido por lo que escuchó.- ¿Se están escondiendo de una ciudad?

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Año: 24XX_

_Ubicación: Refugio de ubicación desconocida, Zona Desértica, Cercanías del Yacimiento Petrolífero_

_Hora: 06:45 am._

***Vista de los Hechos: Tony***

Acabo de despertar, el núcleo del reactor está completamente cargado, parece que me dormí en el taller y el Mark V se halla gravemente dañado en la esquina Este del taller, se hallaba conectado a la computadora central del taller

- ¿Jarvis?- pregunté- ¿Estás ahí?

- _Buenos días señor_- me contestó desde la computadora- _¿Le puedo servir en algo?_

_- _¿Cómo te descargaste a la computadora?

- _El joven Zack conectó el Mark V al computador y fui descargado a este._

_- _Vaya,... Tal parece que sabían exactamente qué hacer para conectarte, incluso la ubicación del puerto de conección...¿Tú le informaste cómo hacerlo?

_- No, señor. Recuerde que estamos 400 años en el futuro, por lo que es posible que ya se haya dado a conocer ese tipo de información._

_- _Tienes razón, Jarvis. Si esos robots a los que me enfrenté ayer eran tan avanzados como parecían, entonces es probable que sepan cómo funciona el Mark V.

Me levanté, me acerqué al monitor y dije:

- Jarvis, busca información sobre lo ocurrido desde hace 400 años, hasta el día de hoy.

-_ Señor, lamento informarle que aquí no hay acceso a Internet._

_- _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡400 años en el futuro y no tienen Internet aquí!?

- Es que no hace mucha falta.

Volteo a ver quién dijo eso y vi a Zack salir de su habitación.

- ¿A que te refieres con que 'no hace mucha falta'?- le pregunté confundido.

- Me refiero a que no es necesario el Internet por el hecho de que todos los humanos viven en un solo país, facilitando la comunicación entre la gente.

- Cierto,... ¿Me puedes explicar qué más a cambiado? El viajar mas de 100 años al futuro me ha dejado más que confundido, en especial por los cambios que han habido.

- Con gusto compañero.-me respondió.- A ver,...¿Por dónde empiezo?

- Ehm...¿Por el principio, tal vez?

- Ah, claro.- dijo chasqueando los dedos.- Todo comenzó hace billones de años, con la aparición de una singularidad espacio-temporal, esta provocó una gran explosión y...

- ¡No tan al principio! ¡Sólo cuéntame lo más importante ocurrido en los pasados 400 años!

- Vale, no te enojes.- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona- Sólo estaba bromeando.

- (¬¬) No, ¿En serio?- contesté sarcásticamente.

- En serio.- contestó sonriente, tal parece que desconoce el sarcasmo completamente.

- En fin, ¿A qué hora desayunamos?

- Pues en 5 minutos, ven, la cocina se haya arriba.

- Esta bien. Pero... ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pedí?

- Claro,- dijo mientras salíamos del taller- A ver, creo que debería comenzar hablando sobre los _reploids_.

- ¿Reploids? ¿De qué hablas?

- Verás, un reploid es una especie de robot androide que posee la capacidad de tener emociones, sentimientos, personalidad, etc. En fin, todo lo que puede hacer el ser humano. Pensándolo bien, creo que lo único que diferenciaba a los reploids de los humanos era que los primeros no podían morir por el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Podían?, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Robots con esperanza de vida?

- Exacto.- respondió mientras ingresábamos a la cocina- toma asiento, Orión no tardará en llegar con la comida.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué mas ha cambiado en estos años?

- Hmm... Ah, ya sé ¿Recuerdas a los robots con los que te enfrentaste?

- Ahm... Sí, los recuerdo, la mayoría tenían forma humanoide, pero parecía que llevasen una armadura púrpura, además, tenían muchas armas y aditamentos.

- Bien, esos robots púrpuras se llaman Panteones, son algo así como los centinelas de Legión y de todo el país, si ven a alguien portando un arma, lo toman por disidente y le atacan.

- ¿Disidente?

- Los disidentes son robots que atacan a los humanos y reploids. También se les conoce como Mavericks. Suelen atacar ciudades y a los viajeros que encuentren en su camino. Son robots independientes, por lo que son incontrolables.

- "Hmm... este tiempo parece ser la versión futura de las cosas que pasarían si el proyecto de Thomas funcionase."- pensé- "Pero mejor, antes de decidir si apoyaré su proyecto, creo que debería conocer mejor esta época, y después tomar mi decisión."

- Bueno, y ¿Qué pasó con las organizaciones como la ONU?- pregunté.

- Bueno, al ahora existir sólo un país en esta 'Nueva Pangea', no hacía falta ya una organización que reuniera a las naciones. Es más, en su remplazo se eligió a un grupo de tres sujetos, pioneros en la construcción de la sociedad que hay ahora, que forman una especie de Trinidad, la cual rige el país con acciones sabias y decididas en consejo, estos tres son llamados maestros, y los conocemos como: Master Albert, Master Mikhail y Master Thomas.

- ¿Thomas?...¿Por casualidad sabes si ese Master Thomas está relacionado con un científico llamado Thomas Light?- pregunté.

- La verdad no lo sé, tal ves Ciel te pueda ayudar con eso. Consiguió un doctorado en Ingeniería, y es una erudita en cuestión de conocimientos históricos.

- ¿Crees que me lo vaya a decir?, después de todo, los científicos tienen la idea de que no es bueno saber mucho del futuro.

- No sabría decirte...-me respondió. Justo en ese momento entró la Doctora Ciel, parecía que no había dormido mucho,- ¡Hola, Ciel!

- Hola, Zack- le contestó, luego volteó hacia mí y me saludó- ¿Qué tal amaneció, señor Stark?

- Puede llamarme Tony, doctora.

- Y usted a mí me puede llamar Ciel.

- Hecho.-Contesté- Ahora, volviendo a su pregunta, dormí muy bien anoche, gracias.

Al rato llegó Orión cargando una especie de contenedor, pude apreciar que su antebrazo izquierdo era un implante robótico.

- Buenos días.- saludó.

- Buenos días, Orión.- le respondimos.

Orión se sentó en la silla que se hallaba al lado de Ciel, provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente. Curiosamente, yo fui el único que se percató de eso, aún así, no dije nada pues, por la expresión serena del rostro de Orión, noté que Ciel sentía algo por Orión, pero este no se había percatado de eso, así que no quise arruinarle los planes a Ciel, sean cuales sean.

Orión abrió el almacenador y sacó 4 tazas, 4 platos pequeños, un termo con café, entre otras cosas, lo necesario para un desayuno.

Una vez que todos se hubiesen servido su desayuno, Orión me dijo:

- Me imagino que tendrás algunas preguntas.

- La verdad sí, pero primero quisiera que me aclararan algo, ¿Por qué viven bajo tierra?

- Ah, eso.- dijo Zack con la boca llena, tragó, y continuó- es por seguridad.

- ¿Seguridad?¿Estar seguros de qué?

- De Legión, la ciudad central del país- contestó- Poseedora de la mayor concentración de humanos y reploids en el planeta.

- Un minuto... Déjame ver si entendí,- dije confundido por lo que acababa de oír.- ¿Se están escondiendo de una ciudad?

- Exacto- contestó volviendo a llenarse la boca.

Ciel tomó la palabra y me dijo:

- Verás Tony, nos escondemos de Legión o, para ser más precisos, de la Sabia Trinidad de Legión.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son fugitivos?

- Sólo Orión, pero eso es por ser el poseedor del biometal Modelo O.

- ¿Biometal? ¿Y eso qué es?

- Cuando conociste a Orión, este traía una especie de armadura, ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Bien, ahora, ves el pequeño aparato que trae ahora como colgante.

- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver un accesorio de moda con una armadura?

- Bueno, ese 'accesorio de moda' es el biometal Modelo O, posee los datos de armadura y consciencia de un antiguo reploid con fuerza legendaria. En el caso de Orión, su biometal tiene la consciencia de Omega, un reploid antiguo con fuerza y brutalidad increíbles que se auto proclamaba el 'mesías de la destrucción', el cual fué destruido por un héroe legendario llamado Zero, hace más de 100 años.

- Y, si era tan peligroso, ¿Por qué conservaron su consciencia?

- Verás, su creación fué accidental, no intencionalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién puede crear algo tan peligros por accidente?

- Se desconoce completamente a su creador, simplemente fué conseguido por los guardianes, alguien se lo robó junto a otros cuatro biometales, se lo entregó a Orión para que este participara una especie de 'competencia', Orión escapó con el biometal y desde ese entonces es buscado por los panteones.

- Vaya...¿Y quién fué el que robó los biometales?

- Fué Master Albert.- dijo Orión con un tono cortante, tal parece que no le gusta hablar de eso.

- ¿El miembro de la Sabia Trinidad? ¿El que trató de 'reiniciar el mundo' hace una semana?- preguntó Zack.

- Sí.- contestó Orión.

- Y...¿Qué pasó con ese Master Albert? ¿A qué se refieren con 'reiniciar el mundo'?

- Master Albert trató de recrear el mundo a su imagen, con él como único soberano,- me contó Ciel- se consideraba a sí mismo un dios, y para cumplir su meta, se valió del biometal más peligroso jamás creado, el Modelo W.

- ¿Qué hace tan peligroso a ese biometal?

- Contiene la memoria de un sujeto que, al igual que Albert, quería recrear el mundo como él quería, se fusionó con el núcleo de su nave, el Rágnarok, pero fué detenido por el mismo héroe legendario que detuvo a Omega.

- ¿Zero?

- El mismo. Aún recuerdo cómo fué la explosión de esa monstruosa nave, marcando el fin de ese demente del Doctor Weil, y el del último reploid legendario, Zero.

En ese momento, todos miramos a Ciel con una cara de interrogación.

- ¿De qué hablas Ciel?- pregunto Zack- ¡Eso sucedió hace 200 años, ¿Cómo que lo recuerdas?!

Ciel, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó, luego, calmándose un poco, dijo:

- Verán, yo tampoco pertenezco a este tiempo. Yo estuve presente el día en el que Zero destruyó a Weil y sus planes, participé en la creación de los biometales pero, cuando un miembro de mi equipo, respondía al nombre de Serpent, descubrió el Modelo W, enloqueció y mató al resto del equipo. Yo logre escapar pero, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, me dijo que me tenía que mandar a otro tiempo, al futuro, para mi seguridad. Eso hice, apenas llevaba ya una semana aquí cuando conocí a Orión, luego él me convenció de traer a Zack aquí, y así ha sido todo desde entonces. Lamento el no haberlo dicho antes.- dicho esto, empezó a llorar.

Todos nos quedamos impresionados por lo que confesó Ciel, Orión más que nadie. Él se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Ciel, ella se volvió a ruborizar un poco, era casi imperceptible.

- Tranquila, no es tan importante que no nos lo dijeras, después de todo, es tu vida, y tú decides si nos cuentas algo o no, pero no por eso vamos a pensar mal de ti.- le dijo Orión

- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella.

- Claro que habla en serio.- interrumpió Zack- Ciel, te conocemos desde hace años, somos amigos, así que, si había algo que no querías decirnos, no hay problema alguno.

- ¡Gracias, chicos!- dijo ella mientras los abrazaba.

Yo solo me quedé viendo la escena, parece que aquí todos se quieren cual familia. Por otro lado, pensé: "Si ella vino del pasado, tal vez sea posible hacer que regrese a mi tiempo."

(Al Mediodía)

***Narrador en Tercera persona***

Zack y Tony seguían hablando sobre las cosas que cambiaron en los últimos 400 años. También Ciel le informó a Tony que, si bien era posible el viaje en el tiempo, hacían falta varios elementos que no tenían, ante esa noticia Tony se desilusionó un poco, pero después se fué al taller para reparar al Mark V. Zack se ofreció a ayudarle, Tony aceptó.

Para cuando llevaban unas 2 horas trabajando, sonó una alarma en el refugio. De pronto, Orión les dio una noticia que preocupó a todos:

- ¡Me han encontrado! ¡Cientos de panteones están rodeando el refugio! ¡Tienen que irse de aquí, YA!

- ¿Y tú qué harás?- le preguntó Zack.

- Entretenerlos cuanto pueda...

- ¡No!- le gritó Ciel- ¡Es muy arriesgado!

- No lo es para mí,- le dijo Orión- recuerda que tengo el Modelo O conmigo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa...

Orión suspiró y dijo:

- No tenemos de otra, tú y Zack no pueden pelear, incluso si pudieran, yo no los dejaría. Tony, por otro lado, no cuenta con su armadura, por lo que estoy sólo en esto.

Dicho esto salió del refugio.

- ¡Zack!- gritó Tony

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Crees que puedas terminar rápido de reparar mi armadura?

- Necesitaría un día como mínimo,... aunque tal vez pueda hacer algo...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Stark

- Tendría que modificar tu traje, darle actualizaciones.

- Hazlo, y que sea rápido.

- En seguida.

- Ciel, mientras espero mi armadura, quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- respondió.

- ¿Sientes algo por Orión?

Ella se puso roja cual tomate

- ¿Q-q-qué?- le preguntó.

- Si sientes algo por Orión.

Ciel no pudo articular palabra alguna.

- Lo sabia- dijo Tony con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Por favor, no se lo digas!- le rogó Ciel.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.- le respondió Tony.

- Gracias,... Irás a ayudarle... ¿Cierto?

- Lo haré apenas este lista mi armadura.

(Mientras tanto)

Orión salió a enfrentarse a los panteones.

- Bien, llegó la hora... ¡MEGA... MAN!- gritó el joven. Acto seguido, Orión apareció con la armadura del Modelo O.

- Ahora,...¡Largo de aquí!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras que cortaba a cuantos panteones se cruzaran en su camino.

Orión sacó su pistola de plasma y con ella, le voló de un disparo la cabeza a un panteón. Luego, con su sable partió a otro por la mitad mientras, a su espalda, se le acercaban 3 panteones. Orión saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo detrás de los panteones y procedió a golpear al que se hallaba en medio, luego sujetó al panteón del brazo y lo lanzó contra los otros dos.

- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!?- les gritó mientras, por una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Apenas gritó eso, vió cómo llegaban pelotones de al menos 200 panteones cada uno. Orión soltó un fuerte gruñido y se dirigió al pelotón más cuando estuvieron a la distancia necesaria para abrir fuego, todos los panteones prepararon sus cañones y empezaron a disparar en dirección a Orión, quien sólo se limitó a esquivar los disparos, saltó y empezó a caer en dirección del destacamento de panteones, activó su sable y golpeó la tierra con él, provocando que varias rocas salieran despegadas del suelo y aplastasen a los panteones. Después de disiparse el polvo que provocó su último ataque, salió cargando su pistola hacia el segundo pelotón, sus ojos tomaron un color un tanto rojizo y su armadura empezó a emanar una especie de 'aura roja', duplicando su velocidad. Orión disparo su pistola, soltando un proyectil de plasma de un metro de diámetro, el cual, al impactar contra el pelotón, lo redujo a polvo.

- "Ahora conoces el poder de mi sobrecarga, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"- le dijo el Modelo O.

- Cállate.- le contestó Orión- casi lograste controlarme una vez, eso casi le cuesta la vida a Ciel, pero no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

- "Blah, blah, blah,... ¡Bah!- le recriminó el Modelo- ¡Sabes bien que te gustó sentir todo ese poder en tu cuerpo! ¡No lo niegues!"

- ¡Cállate, infeliz! ¡Déjame en paz!

- "Sólo te dejaré en paz cuando termines donde tus ancestros."

- ¡Cállate, desgraciado!

Después de eso, el biometal guardó silencio.

- ¡Ah! ¿Conque ahora me haces caso, eh?

- "Necio, ¡Delante tuyo!"

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿¡Eh!?

En el suelo, sujetado por uno de los panteones, se hallaba un pequeño contenedor, adentro tenía un biometal, similar al Modelo O, pero de un rojo más claro.

- ¿De dónde salió este biometal?

- "¡Déjalo! Sólo traerá problemas"

-"¿Más que tú? No lo creo"- respondió el otro biometal.

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!?"

- Cállate, Modelo O.- le reprendió Orión, luego, volviéndose al otro biometal le preguntó.- ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

- "En primer lugar, joven, exijo saber cómo se llama, para saber si confiar o no en usted."- le dijo el biometal desconocido.

- "El ego se le derrama por las orejas"- dijo el Modelo O.

- Me llamo Orión, soy el elegido del Modelo O, me hallo aquí por que me estoy ocultando de los centinelas de Legión, pues buscan mi cabeza acusándome falsamente de robar 5 biometales, cuando, en realidad, el mismo Master Albert me lo dió, a la vez que repartía los otros entre otros cuatro sujetos bien extraños.

- "¿Master Albert dices? y... ¿Por qué no participaste en el Juego del Destino que organizó?"

- Por que me rehusé a hacerlo, y escapé con el Modelo O.

- "Ya veo... Esta bien, tienes mi confianza."

- Gracias.

- "Lame-botas"- dijo el Modelo O en voz baja.

- "Soy el Modelo Z, estuve en la última pelea contra Albert, me sacrifiqué para que los elegidos de los Modelo escaparan de la nave a tiempo. La nave se desplomó en el Mar, pero yo caí en medio de una especie de playa, unos panteones me hallaron recién el día de ayer y, pues aquí estoy ahora"

- Vaya...

- "Pfft ¿Eso es todo?"- dijo socarronamente el Modelo O.-"Ni que eso fuera gran cosa."

- Cállate, Modelo O.

- "Ehm... Orión, creo que algo se acerca"- le dijo el Modelo Z.

Orión alzó la vista y lo que vió fué a una horda de panteones ridículamente grande, tantos como para perder la cuenta antes de lo que canta un gallo.

- Estamos en problemas...- dijo Orión pero, apenas dijo eso, ocurrió algo que le sorprendió: Un cuarteto de chicos, todos Megaman, estaban abriéndose paso entre los panteones.

- "Son buenos..."- dijo el Modelo O

- Y eficaces- completó Orión.

- "Son mis amigos"- les indicó el Modelo Z- "Han de haber hallado la señal que emito, y me siguieron aquí."

- ¿Por ellos te sacrificaste?

- "Sí"

Mientras Orión y los Modelo veían la escena, los cuatro Megaman destrozaban a los panteones fácilmente. Uno de ellos, un chico de más o menos 18 años, con armadura azul, se valió del cañón de energía de uno de sus brazos para atravesar a 3 panteones de un solo disparo. A su vez, otra chica, de características similares al anterior, usaba su cañón para mantener a los panteones a distancia. Mientras tanto, un niño reploid de armadura rojiza con morado usaba sus pistolas contra todo panteón que lograba pasar a la chica de armadura azul y, finalmente, una chica de con armadura similar a la del niño reploid, pero con una especie de cola de caballo color gris, usaba láseres contra los panteones voladores, después de unos 5 minutos, todos los panteones habían sido eliminados. Orión aplaudió sorprendido por la fuerza de los jóvenes.

- Impresionante- les dijo.

Inmediatamente, los chicos lo vieron, pero, al verlo, retrocedieron asustados.

- ¿C-c-cómo regresaste?- preguntó la chica de armadura azul.

- ¿Regresar? Pero, si no fuí a ninguna parte.- les dijo Orión.

- Pero eso no puede ser- dijo el chico que también llevaba armadura azul- Aile y yo te destruimos en persona.

Orión dedujo que Aile era la chica que le hizo esa pregunta extraña sobre si había regresado.

- Sinceramente, jamás les he visto en mi vida.- les dijo con el objetivo de hacerles entender su confusión.

- Espera, entonces...¿No eres Omega?- preguntó el de armadura rojiza.

- ¿Yo? No, para nada. Me llamo Orión.

- Orión... ¡Espera! Eres ese tipo que es buscado en Legión.- dijo la chica de pelo gris.

- Ehm... Sí

La chica se acercó a sus compañeros y les susurró:

- Chicos, se le busca por robar un biometal.

- Tal parece que ese biometal robado, era el Modelo O.- supuso Aile.

- Bien, hay que arrestarlo y llevarlo a Legión cuanto antes, en ese caso.- dijo el niño reploid.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Grey.- le dijo el chico de armadura azul.

- ¿Por qué, Vent?

- Recuerda el problema sobre Master Thomas.

- Ah... cierto.

- Entonces llevémoslo a la base de los guardianes. Una vez ahí, le quitamos el biometal- sugirió Aile.

- Hecho- dijeron los otros tres al unisono.

Mientras tanto, Orión veía su conversación, desconociendo totalmente lo que decían los chicos.

- "Chico, creo que es mejor que te vayas"

- Por supuesto que no, Modelo O. Puede que nos sean de ayuda.

- "No creo que vaya a ser así"- le contestó el Modelo O.

Para cuando los 4 jóvenes se separaron del círculo, Orión les dijo mientras levantaba el Modelo Z:

- Creo que querrán recuperar esto, ¿no?

- ¡Modelo Z! ¿Pero cómo? ¡ Devuélvenoslo!- le gritó Aile.

- Ah...- fué lo único que llegó a decir Orión, antes de salir volando por un disparo de los 4 jóvenes, dejando tirado al Modelo Z.

Aile corrió a recogerlo, entonces le gritó al chico de armadura azul:

- ¡Vent! ¡Ya lo tengo!

- ¡Excelente!- le felicitó mientras se le acercaba- ¿Lista?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Mega... Man!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, al poco rato, los dos tenían una armadura similar a la de Orión, salvo por uno que otro detalle como el color de su sable, el cual era verde.

Orión se levantó.

- ¡Auch!... Eso no salió como esperaba.

- "Te dije que te fueras pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! No me escuchaste."

- Cállate.

Orión se puso en pie, se sacudió la arena y les dijo a los jóvenes:

- Encontré al Modelo Z en los brazos de...- otra vez le dispararon.- ¿¡Quieren dejar de hacer eso!?

- Sí, claro te vamos a creer...- le dijo Vent con sarcasmo mientras corría hacia él con sable en mano. Orión inmediatamente sacó su sable y con él detuvo al sable de Vent.

- ¡Escucha, niño! ¡Yo no vine a pelear!

- Sí, claro, cómo no- le respondió.

Vent atacó de nuevo con su sable, pero Orión bloqueaba todos sus movimientos con el suyo. Vent se estaba hartando de no poder dañarlo, por lo que le pateó en la cara para tener una chance de lastimarlo pero, ni bien se acercó, Orión saltó y empujó a Vent al piso y evitó que se levantar poniendo su sable en su cuello.

- "Vamos, acábalo. Sabes que puedes"- le dijo el Modelo O.

- Yo no soy como tú, Modelo O.

- "Cierto, yo sí tengo agallas"

- ¡No! La diferencia está en el que yo sí tengo corazón, y no soy una máquina asesina sin escrúpulos como tú.

- ¿A quién le hablas, lunático?- le preguntó Vent al escucharlo hablar solo.

- "Vent, creo que está discutiendo con su biometal".

- Modelo X, eso es imposible, sabes bien que el Modelo O no decía nada cuando estaba con nosotros.

- "Vent, el Modelo X tiene razón, el Modelo O está discutiendo con Orión"

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Modelo Z?

- "Porque, cuando me halló, el Modelo O le dijo que me abandonara, pero él se rehusó."

- "Y, si recuerdas, cada vez que nos fusionábamos con el Modelo O, te volvías más violento, era como si una voz siniestra te hablara en tu mente."

- Puede que tengas razón, Modelo X. Tal vez el Modelo O sólo se comunica con su elegido.

Vent miró a Orión y le dijo:

- Orión, te vamos a escuchar. Me rin...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues el niño reploid le dió una patada voladora a Orión, mandándolo lejos de Vent- ¿Grey?...¿¡Qué haces!?

- ¡Salvarte la vida! Hay quienes dicen gracias, ¿Sabes?- le contesto el niño.

- Pero,...- Antes de que Vent pudiera terminar lo que quería decir, Grey cargó contra Orión.

- ¡Espera, niño! ¡Yo no quiero problemas!- le gritó Orión.

- Pues ya es muy tarde,- le dijo Grey- ¡A-Trans!

Acto seguido, la armadura del chico brilló hasta tomar un color totalmente blanco, aumentando en tamaño y cambiando de forma. Para cuando dejó de brillar, Orión vió que se había convertido en una especie de Cocodrilo-robot gigante, este era de color celeste, andaba sobre sus patas traseras, mientras las delanteras parecían manos con dedos de hielo.

- _¡BIFROST!_- gritó Grey, ahora transformado.- _¡Prepárate para caer enano!_

- No esta vez, niño- le contestó Orión mientra activaba su sable.

Orión se preparó para bloquear cualquier ataque que Grey pudiera lanzarle, esperando misiles de plasma o algo por el estilo, desgraciadamente, él desconocía los poderes de hielo de Bifrost, lo cual Grey tomó por una ventaja, dió un salto que lo dejó detrás de Orión y procedió a lanzarle sus colmillos de hielo cual proyectiles, Orión quebró difícilmente cada uno de esos 'dientes-bala' con su sable. Grey soltó un fuerte gruñido y lanzó 2 discos con púas, los cuales empezaron a rodar en el suelo, en dirección a Orión, quien los voló en pedazos con su pistola, solo uno le alcanzó, pero su daño fué mínimo. Fúrico, Grey intentó aplastarlo de un salto, pero Orión lo esquivó rodando en el suelo.

- _¡Te destrozaré!- _gruñó Grey mientras trató de darle un mordiscó a Orión, quien se salvó por un pelo de ser lastimado.

- ¡Ya basta, Grey!- le gritó Vent. Grey lo miró confundido.

- _¡Este tipo casi te mata, Vent! ¿¡Y me pides que lo deje!?_

- Sí, Grey tiene razón, Vent.- le dice Aile- Pudo haberte asesinado.

- Sí, así es, hermana.- le dijo Vent.- Él pudo haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo.

- Vent tiene razón, Aile.- dijo la chica de pelo gris- Sólo se quedó inmóvil, haciendo imposible que Vent le continuase atacando.

-_ ¡¿De qué hablas, Ashe?!_- le preguntó Grey- _¡Tu viste cómo peleó contra Vent! ¡Casi lo mata!_

- Lo que digo es que, quizá sólo se defiende. Después de todo, nosotros le atacamos apenas nos mostró al Modelo Z, sin escuchar explicaciones.

Todos se quedaron callados. Ashe tenía razón, ni bien Orión hubo mostrado el Modelo Z, todos le dispararon, creyendo que lo había robado también. Es más, Orión estuvo a punto de matar a Vent, pero sólo lo dejó inmóvil, terminando la pelea. Luego, cuando Grey le atacó, solo bloqueó los ataques, no contraatacó en ningún momento.

Grey regresó a su armadura inicial.

- ¿Y bien?- les preguntó Orión.

- Creo que...- dijo Aile cuando, de la nada, Orión saltó hacia ella y la hizo a un lado- ¡Hey! ¿Qué...?

- ¡Cúbranse!- les gritó.

Todos lo hicieron preguntándose el porqué de esa acción. Luego de unos segundos, escucharon una fuerte explosión.

- ¡Rayos!- dijo una voz femenina- ¿¡Cómo pudo bloquear mi ataque!?

Los chicos se levantaron y, lo que lograron ver fué a Orión en una posición de bloqueo y a Atlas, la Megaman Modelo F, quien estaba rabiando porque su ataque explosivo no lastimó a nadie.

- ¡Atlas!- le gritó Vent- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Eso no te importa, niño!- le respondió, luego se dirigió a Orión-¡Y tú! ¿¡Cómo bloqueaste mi ataque!?

- No fué tan difícil, después de todo, siempre peleas a la ofensiva, sin premeditar en tus ataques.

- ¿¡Orión!? ¡Te dimos por muerto! ¡Y ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?!

Acto seguido, Atlas empezó a disparar con sus dos cañones, pero antes de que alguno siquiera se acercase a Orión, una onda sónica de origen desconocido destruyó los proyectiles, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a escucharse una canción estilo Metal a lo lejos, la canción se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, conforme se iba acercando un objeto volador.

La canción iba así:

_I'm like evil, I get under your skin_

_Just like a bomb that's ready to blow_

_'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything_

_That all you women might need to know_

_I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger_

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill_

_Too many women with too many pills_

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill..._

Justo en esa parte, el objeto volador aterrizó entre Orión y Atlas, levantando una nube de arena por el impacto y deteniendo la música.

Para cuando se disipó, el objetó resultó ser una especie de Hombre metálico, su apariencia era como la armadura Mark V que había traído Tony, pero tenía diversos detalles que lo diferenciaban. Primero, sus colores eran rojo metálico y dorado brillante. Luego estaba el hecho de que la parte de sus piernas era similar a las piernas de las armaduras de los Megaman, salvo que una malla metálica cubría toda la parte interna. También tenía una especie de cañón sónico en cada brazo, en la parte superior de la muñeca. Otro detalle era que su protector pectoral tenía pequeños almacenadores dorados en la parte de las costillas, y también un reactor de ventana triangular que emitía una potente luz blanca.

- ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?- le preguntó Orión- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué le hiciste a tu traje?

- ¿No te iba a dejar toda la diversión, no? Y respondiendo lo otro, Zack actualizó la Mark V para que pudiese estar lista lo más pronto posible.

- Que bien que hayas venido, Tony- le dijo Orión- ¿No crees que pudiste haber venido un poco antes?

- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?- le respondió.

- Como tú digas, Tony.

- ¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez!?- les gritó Atlas, luego se dirigió a Tony- Y tú... ¡¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman!?

Tony de inmediato activa sus cañones sónicos, le apunta con sus repulsores de las manos, saca de sus hombros una especie de lanzador de mini-cohetes, un lanza bengalas de su espalda y varios cañones de plasma diminutos de los almacenadores dorados de su protector pectoral.

- Disculpa, estoy teniendo una conversación aquí.- le dijo Tony, cuyo armamento apuntaba directo a la cabeza Atlas.

- ¡Argh!- gruñó Atlas- ¡Ya me las arreglaré contigo después!- Acto seguido, emprendió fuga tele-transportándose de la zona

- Cuando quieras- le dijo Tony mientras Atlas se iba gruñendo.

- Eso fué rápido- le dijo Orión.

- Demasiado, diría yo- complementó Tony.

Después de eso, los dos voltearon hacia los cuatro jóvenes estaban anonadados por la escena que habían presenciado. No todos los días se tiene una batalla contra una horda de panteones, luego contra unos Megaman y finalmente se veía a alguien con una armadura armada hasta los dientes.

- ¿Q-quién eres tú?- le preguntó Grey.- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

- Soy Iron Man- le contestó Tony.- Y llegué en una especie de portal temporal.

* * *

**Hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy, un poco largo, tal vez.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar _reviews_**

**La canción mencionada es "_Shoot to Thrill_" (**/watch?v=n-pR0MOJKZM**) de AC/DC.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_Año: 24XX_

_Lugar: Zona desierto, Cercanías del Yacimiento Petrolífero_

_Hora: 09:15 am._

- ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Orión- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué le hiciste a tu traje?

- ¿No te iba a dejar toda la diversión, no? Y respondiendo a lo otro, Zack actualizó la Mark V para que pudiese estar lista lo más pronto posible.

- Que bien que hayas venido, Tony- le dijo Orión- ¿No crees que pudiste haber venido un poco antes?

- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?- le respondió.

- Como tú digas, Tony.

- ¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez!?- les gritó Atlas, luego se dirigió a Tony- Y tú... ¡¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman!?

Tony de inmediato activa sus cañones sónicos, le apunta con sus repulsores de las manos, saca de sus hombros una especie de lanzador de mini-cohetes, un lanza bengalas de su espalda y varios cañones de plasma diminutos de los almacenadores dorados de su protector pectoral.

- Disculpa, estoy teniendo una conversación aquí.- le dijo Tony, cuyo armamento apuntaba directo a la cabeza Atlas.

- ¡Argh!- gruñó Atlas- ¡Ya me las arreglaré contigo después!- Acto seguido, emprendió fuga tele-transportándose de la zona

- Cuando quieras- le dijo Tony mientras Atlas se iba gruñendo con un tele-transportador de bolsillo.

- Eso fué rápido- le dijo Orión.

- Demasiado, diría yo- complementó Tony.

Después de eso, los dos voltearon hacia los cuatro jóvenes estaban anonadados por la escena que habían presenciado. No todos los días se tiene una batalla contra una horda de panteones, luego contra unos Megaman y finalmente se veía a alguien con una armadura armada hasta los dientes.

- ¿Q-quién eres tú?- le preguntó Grey.- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

- Soy Iron Man- le contestó Tony.- Y llegué en una especie de portal temporal.

La cara de asombro de los chicos era épica. No podían articular ni una sola palabra, de hecho, lo único que decían eran puros balbuceos. Tony, al ver sus rostros, no pudo contener la risa, tampoco Orión pudo contenerla, puesto que estaban tan pálidos cual nieve del ártico, sus ojos abiertos como platos y estaban estáticos como si hubiesen visto un espectro.

Después de un rato, Vent logró hablar, pero entre cortado.

- ¿I-Iron Man?...¿H-hablas d-de T-Tony Stark?- preguntó.- ¿E-el héroe d-de antaño?¿D-de hace m-más de 4 siglos?

- El mismo en persona, niño.- le contestó Tony.

- P-pero no puede ser p-posible.- infirió Grey- Se supone que el portal d-debía ser para hace unos pocos años ¡N-no más d-de 400!

- Es algo que deben aprender sobre el tiempo, niño. Es impredecible e incontrolable.- les dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Vent mientras volteaba. Lo que vió fué a dos humanos, una chica y un chico, que se dirigían hacia ellos. Ella llevaba una especie de uniforme rosa y un casco rosa y blanco, su cabello era rubio y estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo que salía del casco. En cambio, el chico vestía una especie de traje de mecánico, traía una chaqueta azul con remiendos y unos pantalones aguados de color blancuzco, su pelo era café y estaba desarreglado, también traía unos goggles en su frente.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Orión con un tono de reproche.- Les dije que se refugiaran lejos de aquí.

- Y lo hicimos- dijo el chico.- pero, ¿Desde cuándo te tomo en serio?

Orión soltó un pequeño gruñido de resignación.

- Déjale en paz, Zack.- le reprendió la chica, luego se dirigió a Orión- La verdad vinimos para ver si lograron acabar con los panteones y si el traje de Tony no presentó fallas.

- Pues sí, destruimos a los panteones entre los 5, Ciel.- dijo Orión señalando a los Megaman de los Modelos ZX y A.- Tony llegó algo tarde para la batalla.

- ¡Hey! Aun así espante a esa tal Atlas.- se defendió Tony.

- Entonces, ¿Tuviste algún problema con el traje Tony?- le preguntó Zack.

- Bueno... en realidad no llegué a probar los lanza-misiles, pero los cañones sónicos y los repulsores trabajan a la perfección.

- Ehm... ¿Interrumpimos en algo?- preguntó Aile.- Aún tienen mucho que aclarar.

De pronto, Vent recibió una llamada a su comunicador.

- _"¡Vent! ¿Me escuchas?"_

- Afirmativo, Prairie. Por cierto, recuperamos al Modelo Z y encontramos a nuestro 'Viajero del Tiempo' y al Megaman Modelo O.

- ¿P-Prairie?- preguntó Ciel con cierta alegría.

- _"Es bueno escuchar eso, pero Master Mikhail requiere la presencia de ustedes cuatro de inmediato...Ah, y averigüen si sus nuevos compañeros pueden venir también."_

- Entendido, Prairie. Estamos en camino.- se despidió Vent.- Bueno, Orión, Señor Stark, ¿Podrían acompañarnos a la base de los guardianes? La comandante Prairie solicita su presencia.

- Hmm... Yo no sé.- dice Tony- ¿Tu qué opinas, Orión?

- Por mi está bien. De todas formas, Legión ya se enteró de la ubicación de nuestro refugio, por lo que no tenemos a dónde ir.

- Entonces, está decidido.- Dijo Tony.- Pero antes necesito regresar a Jarvis al traje porque...

- No hace falta, Tony.- le interrumpió Zack- Ya me encargué de eso.- completó mientras sacaba una especie de pantalla holográfica de su bolsillo.

- ¿Jarvis?- preguntó Tony.- ¿Estás ahí?

- _Sí, Señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo?_

_- _A ver, a ver, a ver.- interrumpió Grey.- ¿Quién o qué es Jarvis?

- Jarvis es una I.A. que programé a modo de que sirviera como mayordomo y asistente personal.- le contesto Tony.

- Bueno, ¿No hay nada más que decir?- anunció Orión.- ¿No? Pues a la base de los guardianes se ha dicho así que, andando.

Vent los llevó hacia el transervidor más cercano y, una vez que todos desactivaron sus armaduras (Tony convirtió la suya en una especie de maletín metálico), programó las coordenadas de la base y continuaron con el proceso de tele-transporte hacia la base de los guardianes, en el área X-1.

* * *

_Lugar: Salón de la Sabia Trinidad, Torre Principal, Legión._

_Hora: 10:30 am._

Un panteón ingresó a la sala, se dirigió a un hombre que se hallaba sentado en una especie de trono, su imagen no era reconocible por falta de iluminación. El panteón procedió a entregar su informe:

-_ Señor, hemos perdido la señal de los pelotones A-1 y C-4 que fueron enviados a investigar el posible paradero del Modelo O, y la Megaman Modelo F es la única ha regresado de ahí, sin embargo se haya en reparación, por lo que no ha entregado informe._

- Entiendo,- contesto el hombre.- Cuando despierte tráiganla ante mí, no le dejen salir por ningún motivo hasta que me haya entregado su informe y yo lo permita.

- _Como usted diga, Master Thomas._

Acto seguido, el panteón salió del salón. El sujeto, identificado como Master Thomas, empezó a emanar una especie de 'aura púrpura' y una silueta humanoide hecha por esta aura empezó a hablarle.

- _" Infórmame, Thomas."_

_- _Es posible que hallamos encontrado al fin el escondite del Megaman Modelo O.

- _"Excelente. Ahora, manda a los Megaman que tienes bajo tus órdenes y envíalos a proteger los núcleos en las zonas que te dije."_

_- _Así se hará, Señor.

- _"Pronto, llegará la hora en que por fin regresaré y cobraré mi venganza. La humanidad y los reploids se tendrán que someter ante su nuevo soberano.-_ dijo la silueta, luego empezó a reír cual desquiciado_- ¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"_

* * *

_Lugar: Base de los Guardianes, Alrededores del Campamento Hunter._

_Hora: 10:30 am._

El grupo llegó al transervidor de la base de los guardianes. Al salir de esa habitación, inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la sala de comando. Una vez dentro, encontraron a Prairie y a Master Mikhail, quienes los estaban esperando.

- Chicos, me alegra que hayan vuelto.- les dijo Prairie- Supongo que también vinieron los demás, ¿Les importaría presentarlos?

- No hay problema.- le respondió Grey- Este de aquí es el Megaman Modelo O.- dijo mientras señalaba a Orión.

- Me llamo Orión, señorita. Es un placer conocerle.

- Igualmente.- le contestó Prairie.

- Este de aquí es Tony Stark, alias Iron Man.- continuó Grey- Él es quien llegó mediante el portal temporal.

- Es un gusto conocerle, señor Stark.- le dijo Prairie.

- Igualmente, señorita. Puede llamarme Tony.

- Este chico es Zack.- dijo Grey.- Supongo que será un mecánico o algo por el estilo por su vestimenta.

- Por supuesto.- afirmó Zack.- Fuí yo quien envió la señal de socorro, comandante.

- ¿Qué señal de socorro?- le preguntó Orión frunciendo el seño mientras Zack se quedó mudo.- Responde de una vez.

- Ahm...ah...este...Verás...eh...- tartamudeó el Mecánico, hasta que Prairie respondió por él.

- Verás, recibimos una señal de socorro proveniente del desierto, localizamos unos pelotones de panteones dirigiéndose ahí, por lo que decidimos enviar a un grupo de exploración a investigar.

- Y así los encontramos.- Terminó Ashe.

Orión no dijo nada más, salvo una frase que dijo entre dientes, la cual solo Zack llegó a comprender, provocando que trague en seco: "Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde."

Grey concluyó con las presentaciones diciendo:

- Y ella es...ella es...¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ciel.

Prairie la vió y su rostro reflejó una expresión de sorpresa y alegría, pero también incredulidad.

- ¿C-Ciel? ¿En verdad eres tú?- preguntó.

Ciel se limitó a asentir mientras empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- ¡Sis!- gritó Prairie mientra saltaba a abrazar a Ciel, ambas chicas se fundieron en lágrimas- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te creí muerta!

- Lo sé, Prairie.- le contestó Ciel.- El explicarlo es algo complicado pero, lo que ahora importa es que estoy aquí.

- ¡Te extrañé mucho, hermana!

- Y yo a ti.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena. Las chicas estaban llorando por la ternura de la escena, Zack y Grey se limitaron a sacar la lengua en gesto de asco (Demasiado tierno, según ellos), mientras Orión, Vent y Master Mikhail se limitaron a sonreír ligeramente.

Las dos hermanas estaban tan alegres por su reencuentro, que se olvidaron el motivo por el que originalmente estaban ahí reunidos, al menos por un rato.

- *Ejem* Prairie, ¿nos disculpas?- les dijo Mikhail.

- ¿Eh?...¡Ah! Claro, perdón. Lo que pasa es que...

- No hace falta que te expliques.- le dijo Vent mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella.- Sabemos que no la ves desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Demasiado para un humano, incluso.- completó Grey.

- Bueno, chicos, eso se podrá responder más tarde.- les dijo Mikhail.- Ahora, hay que volver a por lo que vinimos.

Todos centraron su atención en el viejo sabio, quien continuó:

- Bien saben ustedes sobre el regreso de los Megaman Elementales: Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas y Siarnaq. Lo que quería hacerles saber es que detectamos la señal de sus biometales dirigirse a Legión. Todos en dirección a la Torre Central. Aunque no sepamos con certeza lo que pasó allí, los Hunters nos informaron que los vieron salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a las ruinas de Neo Arcadia.

- ¿Neo Arcadia?- interrumpió Zack, provocando que todos le lanzaran una mirada asesina por la interrupción.- Ya, perdón...

- Como decía,- prosiguió el anciano.- algunos de ustedes ya sabrán algo sobre aquel lugar, en especial la Doctora Ciel y Prairie, pues ellas estuvieron presentes en el momento en el que aún existía esa ciudad. Por si no lo sabían, hace muchos años, Neo Arcadia era un refugio para humanos gobernado por el héroe legendario X, pero informes posteriores revelaron que, en realidad, el gobernante era una copia corrupta de ese héroe.

En fin, volviendo a lo importante, logramos localizar a Aeolus, el Megaman eléctrico, en los restos del antiguo Templo del Aire, hogar del guardián elemental de quien cuyo biometal él es poseedor, Sage Harpuia.

Harpuia era uno de los cuatro guardianes de Neo Arcadia, pereció hace ya mucho tiempo, según algunos informes, intervino en la destrucción de Omega, el reploid destructor.

No sé que querrá Thomas de aquel lugar pero, sea lo que sea, no creo que sea bueno. Como sólo conocemos la ubicación actual de Aeolus, solo enviaremos a un pequeño grupo de ustedes, los demás se quedarán hasta que localicemos el paradero de los otros Megaman, ¿Entendieron?

- Sí, señor.- respondieron todos al unisono.

- Excelente, pero primero, Zack y Ciel, creo que sería mejor que ustedes se quedaran aquí en la base, después de todo, Neo Arcadia, o mejor dicho, sus ruinas, son territorio masivo de disidentes, sería demasiado arriesgado para ustedes.

- ¡¿Qué?!- replicó Zack.- No es justo, siempre tengo que quedarme en 'el lugar seguro' y me pierdo de todo...

No pudo continuar quejándose, pues Ciel le tapó la boca y le dijo a Mikhail:

- No hay problema, Master Mikhail. Nos quedaremos aquí.- luego le susurró a Zack.- "No nos traigas problemas innecesarios"

Zack dió un resoplido de resignación. Mientras tanto, Mikhail se dirigió a Tony.

- Señor Stark, me imagino que desconocerá la verdadera causa de cómo llegó aquí.

- Algo así.- le respondió.

- Verá, lamento decirle que fué por culpa nuestra.

- ¿De qué habla, Mikhail?

- Antes de responderte, no me reconoces, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Debería? No te ofendas pero, eres un robot.

- Tony, ¿De verdad no me reconoces? Soy Mikhail Cossack.

Tony, apenas oyó ese nombre, vió un destelló frente a sus ojos.

**_Flashback_**

**_- _**_No crreo que vaya a funcionarr, Pym.- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y con lentes, tenía un fuerte acento ruso.- La enerrgía solar que reunimos no es suficiente, además crreo que incluso es incompatible con..._

_- Tonterías, Cossack.- le contestó un Hank Pym con aspecto un poco más de adulto.- Ya revisamos los planos, Ultrón funcionará a la perfección._

_- *Suspiro de resignación* Está bien.- le dijo Cossack, luego se dijo a sí mismo.- "Ahora comprendo el por qué Light abandonó el proyecto. He revisado las probabilidades, y no creo que esto termine bien."_

_Justo en ese momento, otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación, eran Tony y Thomas._

_- Veo que aún sigues empeñado en construir a Ultrón, Hank.- comentó Thomas._

_- ¿Light? No creía que fueras a venir.- le respondió Pym._

_- ¿Estás de broma?- dijo Thomas- Aunque ya no trabaje contigo, seguimos siendo amigos._

_- Exacto.- Confirmó Tony- Y, aunque nunca me interesé demasiado en este proyecto, este es tú momento._

_- Muchas gracias por venir, chicos.- les agradeció Hank- Por cierto, les presento a Mikhail Cossack, mi socio para este proyecto. Él es un ingeniero robótico aspirante a La Sociedad Académica Stravinski, ubicada en Rusia._

_- Encantado de conocerrles.- les saludó Cossack._

_- Igualmente, muchacho.- le contestaron._

_- Bueno,- anunció Pym.- si ya terminamos con las presentaciones, creo que ya es hora de probar el experimento._

_- Enseguida, Dr. Pym.- le respondió Mikhail mientras se dirigía a los controles._

_Se efectuó el experimento, y el robot explotó. Solo se podía ver una enorme cortina de humo._

_- *Coff*¿Están todos bien?- preguntó un chamuscado Mikhail._

_- Yo sí,- contestó Tony.- pero parce que Thomas está inconsciente._

_- Ahm... ¿Tony?._

_- ¿Thomas?_

_- Sí, soy yo.- contestó mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Dónde estas?_

_- Aquí, junto a la entrada._

_- Pero.. yo estoy al final de la habitación._

_- Entonces... ¿Este quién es?- preguntó Tony mientras levantaba al inconsciente._

_- Eh... creo que es el doctor Pym.- le dijo Cossack._

_- ¿En serio? Hey, Hank. Despierta ya de una vez.- le dijo Tony mientras sacudía a Pym._

_- ¡Auch! Mi cabeza...- se quejó este.- ¿Q-qué pasó?_

_- Crreo que el experimento fallo, Hank.- le dijo Mikhail.- Ultrón explotó apenas su núcleo fue activado._

_- Agh... mi cabeza...- se quejó Hank.- ¡Cossack!_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Revisa los informes de los escáneres sobre el estado de Ultrón antes de su explosión._

_- Enseguida._

_- Hank- le pasa la voz Thomas._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Creo que el problema fué debido a que la energía que usaste no es auto-sustentable, además de ser incompatible con el modelo que usaste._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Me temo que el señorr Light tiene rrazón, Hank.- le avisó Cossack.- Los informes dicen que el núcleo se desestabilizó e hizo explosión por ser incompatible..._

_- Cossack, retírate._

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- ¡Cossack, retírate!_

_El joven salió de la habitación, pero Tony fué tras él._

_- Hey, ¿A dónde irás ahora?_

_- No lo sé- le contestó- Crreo que mejorr vuelvo a RRusia. Y yo creí que ahora conseguiría ingresar a la Sociedad Stravinski_

_- Conque...Buscas trabajo que te sirva de referencia para entrar, ¿no?_

_- Así es._

_- Pues no se hable más. le dijo Tony.- Contratado._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Dime, Cossack. ¿Quisieras trabajar en Stark Industries?_

_- E-eh..._

_- Te lo ofrezco por que, después de todo, veo que tienes potencial para esto. Entonces, ¿Aceptas?_

_- ¡Sí!... digo, sí, tomaré el trabajo._

_- Bienvenido a bordo, Mikhail._

**_Fin_****_Flashback_**

- ¿Cossack? Pero, ¿Cómo?

- Logré ingresar a la Sociedad Stravinski, luego me convertí en precursor de la 'humanización' de los robots. Por eso mis memorias y consciencia fueron guardados y trasladados a este cuerpo robótico. Finalmente fuí aceptado para formar parte de la Sabia Trinidad.

- Vaya...

- Bueno, como decía, nosotros abrimos el portal que te trajo aquí, pero fué por accidente. No logramos controlar el portal, por lo que se abrió en una ubicación y fecha indeterminadas.

- Entiendo, pero pueden regresarme, ¿No?

-...

- Oh...

- Lo que pasa es que no podemos controlar el dónde se abrirá el portal. Podríamos tratar de activarlo, pero como no podemos controlarlo, pdrías terminar incluso en el Triásico o durante el Oscurantismo.

- Auch... Entonces, estoy estancado aquí, ¿Cierto?

- Eso supongo.

- Lo cual significa que puedo ayudarles con su 'pequeño problema'.

-...

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Tony,- le dijo Prairie.- Eres del pasado, si murieses aquí, los tiempos actuales podrían cambiar en gran manera.

- Prairie, ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo Ciel mientras se la llevaba hasta donde estaba Orión.

Tony insistió.

- Pero me has dicho que tal vez no pueda regresar a mi tiempo, por lo cual puede que este sea mi nueva 'línea temporal' o como sea que se llame.

- Tony, tú...

- Deja que participe, Mikhail.- le interrumpió la comandante.

- ¿Qué?

- Que dejes que participe.

- Pero,... *suspiro* Esta bien.

Tony sonrió satisfecho.

- Bueno, como ahora Tony va a participar, supongo que ya es hora de dividir los grupos.- les anunció Prairie.

- Exacto,- prosiguió Mikhail.- Orión, Aile y Grey, ustedes permanecerán aquí hasta que localicemos otro biometal.

- Sí, señor.- le respondieron los tres.

- Bien, Tony, Vent y Ashe, ustedes irán tras Aeolus, averigüen qué planea hacer allí y, de ser necesario, deténganle.

- A la orden.- le respondió Vent.

- Como digas.- le dijo Tony.

- Saldrán es 20 minutos, alisten lo que vayan a necesitar, buena suerte.

Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación. Pero antes le susurró a Prairie: "Espero que sepas lo que haces al dejar que vaya."

_(10 Minutos después)_

Tony le dió su armadura a Zack para que le diera una revisión final, pues desconocía la tecnología de aquella época.

- ¿Cuánto más demorarás con eso, Zack? No te olvides de re-instalar a Jarvis.

- No te preocupes, estoy en eso. Sólo unos minutos más...

- ¿Tony?

- Orión, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Solo vine a desearte suerte. Neo Arcadia es un nido de disidentes.

- Ya veo... Oye, una pregunta.

- ¿Sí?

- He visto que eres muy apegado a Ciel, ¿Acaso te gusta?

Orión cambió a un semblante más frío.

- Es algo muy complicado.

- Entonces te gusta, ¿No?

- Nunca dije eso.

- ¿Entonces no?

- Tampoco dije eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te lo dije. Es complicado.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo entenderías... Ah, una cosa más.

- ¿Qué?

- A Zack le gusta estar al tanto de la emoción, por lo que creo que intervendrá algo en tu traje para poder enterarse de lo que pase.

- Gracias por el dato.

- No hay de qué. Suerte.

- Igualmente.

Dicho esto, Orión salió del taller.

- Zack, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Orión?

- Meh, mi hermano siempre a sido así. Jamas demuestra el tener sentimientos, y menos cuando se convirtió en un Megaman.

- Entonces sí es tu hermano.

- Sip, ¿Qué te hizo creer lo contrario?

- Que no lo parecen...

- Ah, claro. Ahora que recuerdo, eso responden todos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, incluso Ciel.

Tony se quedó pensando en el porqué de que Orión fuese tan distante, pero fué sacado de sus pensamientos por Zack.

- Listo, Tony. Ya está revisado, todo parece estar en orden.

- Gracias, Zack. Creo que mejor ya me voy.

- ¡Suerte, abuelo!

Tony le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué? Oye, tienes que aceptar que, al ser más de 400 años mayor que yo, podrías incluso ser mi abuelo.- se defendió Zack mientras aguantaba la risa, lo cual no duró mucho.

Mientras Zack se mataba de risa, Tony se fué a la sala del Transervidor para ser enviado a su misión. Se reunió con Vent y Ashe, pero también con ellos se hallaba una especie de 'perro humanizado' que estaba hablando con ellos.

- Supongo que usted debe ser el señor Stark.- le dijo el can.- Me llamo Fleuve, y soy el científico en jefe de los guardianes.

- Un gusto conocerle.- le dijo Tony mientra pensaba: "_Su científico en jefe es un perro..._"

- Sólo les decía a los chicos que, en caso de que hallasen algo que pudiera servir, me lo traigan para que lo revise.

- Claro, no hay problema.- le dijo Tony. "_Creo que ahora sí ya he visto todo._"

- Hasta luego.- se despidió Fleuve.

- Adiós.

- ¿Listo, Tony?- le preguntó Vent.

- Eso creo...

- Tranquilo, te ayudaremos en lo posible. Después de todo, somos un equipo.- le dijo Ashe.

- Exacto.

- Entonces, vamos de una vez.- les dijo Tony mientras entraban en el transervidor.

- ¡Al Templo del Aire!- gritó Ashe.

Vent programó las coordenadas y fueron tele-transportados de ahí. Ahora comenzaba su misión: Ir tras el Megaman Verde en las Ruinas del Templo del Aire.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
